Kingdom Hearts: New York
by J. Tom
Summary: A few days after the events of Kingdom Hearts: Hill Valley, Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy team up with the Ghostbusters to save this new world from Darkness. Will they succeed, will they fail, and will Sora confess his love for Kairi and vice-versa? A Kingdom Hearts/Ghostbusters crossover.
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Ghostbusters

Kingdom Hearts: New York

 _ **Sorry I haven't uploaded anything in a while! I was in Texas for about a week, and my computer was in the works. Anyways, I'm back with a new story! In case you didn't figure it out from my last story, this is a crossover between Kingdom Hearts and Ghostbusters. This takes place a few days after the events of Kingdom Hearts: Hill Valley. Let me know what you think and keep an eye out for references!**_

 _Chapter 1_

It had been a few days since Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy had been to Hill Valley, and had helped their new friend, Marty McFly get his parents together in 1955 to save is future and get him and themselves back to 1985. They had spent the few days with Queen Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck at Disney Castle. Sora, Riku, Kairi, and even their friend Lea were staying there in case Xehanort and Maleficent attacked and the second war would begin. The Gummi Ship and picked up readings of Darkness in a new world, and after saying goodbye to Minnie, Daisy, and the other castle residents, the "family" was travelling once again.

Eventually, Riku parked the ship, and he and the others were beamed down into a city.

"Whoa! Look at this place!" exclaimed Sora.

"You've never been to a big city like this before?" asked Donald.

"We're islanders. The only big city we've ever been too is Radient Garden." replied Riku.

"Yeah, and we've never seen a giant city like this before." added Kairi in awe.

"It's New York City." Said Mickey.

"You've been here before?" asked Riku.

Mickey nodded. "Yep, before this whole ordeal, me Donald, Goofy, and some of our friends travel a lot. New York was one of our vacation spots years ago."

"So far, no sign of the Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed, or Dream Eaters." remarked Sora.

As the group walked around the city together, getting greetings from Disney fans, they soon came across a Firehouse with a peculiar looking sign that looked like a ghost trapped under a NO sign, along with a modified 1959 Cadillac professional chassi standing in front of the building. It looked, completely modified.

"What kind of car is that?" asked Sora.

"Looks completely modified like the DeLorean, except with all the futuristic technology on the outside." remarked Donald.

As the six looked at the car and building, two men walked up to them. One had dark brown hair, was wearing a purple, aqua-green plaid button-up long-sleeved shirt, grey cacky pants, a brown belt, and brown dress shoes. The other man also had brown hair, but was wearing a white t-shirt, a dark-blue jean jacket with a grey collar, (shirt half-buttoned), brown cacky pants, and black dress shoes. They looked like dead ringers for younger versions of Bill Murray and Dan Aykroyd.

"I see you have all taken interest in our car." said the Bill Murray-lookalike.

"Huh? _(turns to see them)_ Oh, yeah. Quite the vehicle." remarked Sora.

"Say, are you fellers Bill Murray and Dan Aykroyd?" asked Goofy.

The two men chuckled.

"No, but we do get that a lot." said the Dan Aykroyd-lookalike.

"But were not them." clarified the Bill Murray-lookalike.

"Aside from that, it's a real honor to have Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy at our business." said the Dan Aykroyd-lookalike.

"It's our pleasure to be here." chuckled Mickey. "Oh yeah, and these are our friends, Sora, Riku, and Kairi." he added. At the mention of their names, the Destiny Island trio waved.

"Nice to meet you. Dr. Peter Venkman. Call me Peter. I'm a scientist." said the Bill Murray-lookalike.

"And I'm Dr. Raymond Stanz. Ray for short." said the Dan Aykroyd-lookalike.

"Nice to meet you guys too. So you work here?" asked Riku.

"Yes, me Ray, and another member named Dr. Egon Spengler founded this business." answered Peter.

"Yep, the three of us are the one, and only…" continued Ray.

"Ghostbusters." they both concluded together.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy looked at each other with confused glances.

"Ghostbusters?" asked Donald.

"What's that?" asked Goofy.

"The Ghostbusters are a group of people who go around, catch ghosts haunting places, and bring 'em back here, where we keep them nice and tidy in our storage vault." answered Peter.

"Sounds awesome!" exclaimed Sora.

"Yep, so anyways, where are you all from?" asked Peter.

"We travel a lot, so it's kind of hard to say where we come from." lied Kairi. Despite the fact they told the truth about the other worlds to Marty and Doc, they still had to keep it a secret.

But like with Marty, it appeared that Ray and especially Peter weren't buying it.

"Well you must've come from somewhere." said Ray.

"We'll figure it out. Anyways, you want to see the business?" asked Peter.

"Of course!" said Mickey.

"Great! Well come on, let's go." motioned Peter.

As Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy went inside, they immediately were in awe. The place looked big. There were several boxes, wooden lockers to the left, a giant tool chest on the right, and stairs to the far left. In the back was an office with a large desk with file cabinets and a bunch of papers. In front of it was a smaller desk with a woman sitting in the chair behind it, reading a magazine.

"Wow!" exclaimed Sora.

"Gosh…" exclaimed Mickey.

"What a place." remarked Donald.

As the six walked around, Peter pulled Ray to the side.

"They're from different worlds." he told Ray.

"What makes you say that?" asked Ray.

"Three reasons. 1. Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy are right here, in front of us, in person. 2. They're lying about where they're from after possibly appearing from that yellow glow we saw a long distance away earlier. And 3. They're clothes aren't like anything I've ever seen, and don't say their costumes Ray, cause if you do, then you'll realize yourself that that sounds completely stupid, and we all know you don't want that." answered Peter.

"I guess that makes sense." agreed Ray. "But how will we get it out of them?"

Peter smiled deviously. "Leave that to ol' Pete Venkman." he replied simply.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy then regrouped and stared at the sights one again, awed expressions across their faces. Peter strolled up behind them.

"Like the sights?" he asked.

"Yep." the six replied, not looking.

Peter smiled. They were distracted. "Good… unlike anything you've ever seen before while travelling?' he asked.

"Yeah." the travelers replied, still distracted.

Then Peter sprung his trap. "You all from other worlds?" he asked, pretending the was asking no one in particular.

"Yep." the six replied. Suddenly, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy jumped as they turned around, shocked expressions on their faces. "WAIT, WHAT?!" they exclaimed together.

Peter smirked. "Busted."

"Nice going Dr. Venkman." congratulated Ray.

"Thank you Ray, now then, why don't you check on the lab and make sure of Egon's experiments didn't melt a hole into the floor _again_." said Peter.

Ray nodded as he headed upstairs, leaving Peter and the world travelers alone _(aside form the girl in the desk)_.

Peter turned back to Sora and Co. "Well?" he simply asked.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy all looked at each other with worried expressions.

"Should we tell them? They obviously figured it out." muttered Sora.

Mickey sighed. "I guess so. No point in lying anymore."

Riku sighed as he stepped forward. "Yes, we're from other worlds. We couldn't tell you because it would defy the World Order kept between worlds."

"Sorry to hear that. But if it must be kept secret, then those who work for the Ghostbusters will be kept quiet." promised Peter.

"You promise?" asked Donald, skeptically.

Peter smiled and nodded.

"Alright then, we'll tell you more about this later. Right now, have you seen any strange things in this neighborhood besides ghosts?" asked Mickey.

Peter thought for a minute. "Now that you mention it, there were these weird black alien-looking creatures with yellow eyes in Central Park. Being scientists, me, Ray, and Egon don't know anything about them." he replied.

"They're called Heartless. They usually appear around those with Darkness in their hearts." Replied Kairi.

"And you lot take care of them?" asked Peter.

"We sure do! A-hyuck!" chuckled Goofy.

Peter smiled. "Good. With that said, I must get to work." He strode up to the woman in the desk. She had brown hair, red glasses, a white shirt, a red and black plaid vest, brown pants, and black shoes. "Janine, any calls?" he asked the woman.

"No." replied the woman, not looking up from her magazine.

"Any messages?" asked Peter.

"No." she replied again.

"Any customers?" asked Peter.

"No, Dr. Venkman." replied Janine.

"Janine Melnitz, she holds our calls." Peter told Sora and Co., who nodded. He turned back to Janine. "It's a good job, isn't it? Type something, will you? We're paying you for this stuff!... Don't stare at me, you got them bug eyes... Janine! Sorry about the bug eyes thing. I'll be in my office."

Peter walked to his office, right behind Janine's desk. The out of nowhere, much to Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy's surprise, a man appeared underneath Janine's desk. He looked a lot like Harold Ramis. He had black circle glasses, dark brown hair, a white lab coat, a striped tie, a white collared shirt, a grey vest, grey pants, and black shoes.

"You're very handy. I can tell. I bet you like to read a lot, too." Remarked Janine.

"Print is dead." replied the man.

Riku, Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement while Sora, Kairi, and Mickey chuckled softly.

"Oh, that's very fascinating to me. I read a lot myself. Some people think I'm too intellectual, but I think it's a fabulous way to spend your spare time. I also play racquetball. Do you have any hobbies?" asked Janine.

"I collect spores, molds, and fungus." replied the man.

"Fascinating." remarked Mickey.

Egon turned his attention to the six travelers.

"You must be Dr. Egon Spenger." guessed Goofy.

"Yes… and you are?" asked Egon.

"World travelers." called Peter, as he read a book.

"I'm Sora."

"Riku."

"Donald Duck."

"Name's Goofy."

"Kairi."

"And my name's Mickey."

"Pleasure to meet you." said Egon, shaking Mickey's hand. "I'll talk to you later. I have to go check on some experiments of mine upstairs." Egon then headed upstairs, just as a brown-haired woman in a coat walked in.

"Oh. Excuse me. This, this is the Ghostbusters' office?" asked the woman.

"Yes, it is, can I help you?" asked Janine, filing her nails.

"I don't have an appointment. I'd like to talk to someone, please." replied the woman.

Just then, Peter bolted out of his desk. "I'm Peter Venkman. May I help you?"

"Well, I don't know. What I'm about to say may sound a little unusual." replied the woman, nervously.

"Oh, that's all we get day in, day out around this place. Come into my office, Miss…" began Peter.

"Barrett. Dana Barrett." She replied.

"Hey mind if we tag along? We don't work here, but we love helping people." asked Kairi. Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy all nodded in agreement.

"Sure, the more the merrier." replied Peter as he, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Dana went upstairs.

 _KH_

Upstairs, Dana sat in a chair, hooked up to a machine. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy sat with her while Peter, Ray, and Egon watched a monitor which turns her head different colors.

"And this voice said 'Zuul'. And then I slammed the refrigerator door and I left. That was two days ago, and I haven't been back to my apartment." she said, concluding her story.

"Weird, ever heard anything like that Mickey?" asked Sora.

"No, but I do feel like the name 'Zuul' slightly ringers a bell." replied Mickey as he began to think to himself.

"Generally, you don't see that kind of behavior in a major appliance. What do you think it was?" asked Peter.

"Well, if I knew what it was I wouldn't be here." replied Dana.

"Whaddya think Egon?" asked Goofy.

Egon shined a lamp in Peter's eyes, who squints at the brightness. "She's telling the truth. At least, she thinks she is." he replied, before turning off the light.

"Well, of course I'm telling the truth! Who would make up a story like that?" retorted Dana.

"Some are people who just want attention. Others, just nutballs who come in off the street." replied Peter.

"Maybe it's a past life experience intruding in present time." suggested Riku.

"Possibly, or maybe even something bigger, and maybe even worse." agreed Sora.

"Well it could also be erased memories stored in the collective unconscious. I wouldn't rule out clairvoyance or telepathic contact, either." added Egon.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe in any of those things." sighed Dana.

"Well, that's alright. I don't either. But there are some things we do. Standard procedures we carry out in a case like this which often bring us results." said Peter.

"Well, I could go down to the hall of records and check out the structural details in the building. Maybe the building itself has a history of psychic turbulence." suggested Ray.

"Right! Go do than then!" nodded Donald.

"I could contact Minnie through the Gummi Ship to go through the castle library to find anything on Zuul." suggested Mickey.

"Good idea Mick." agreed Peter.

"And in case she doesn't find anything, or if we need additional info, I could look for the name Zuul in the usual literature." suggested Egon.

"Spates Catalog." said Ray

"Tobin's Spirit Guide." added Egon.

"Yeah." agreed Ray.

"Tell you what. I'll take Miss Barrett back to her apartment and check her out." said Peter.

"Wait, what?" asked Sora

" _(realizes what he just said)_ I'll go check out Miss Barrett's apartment, okay?" asked Peter, groaning to himself as he realized he said the wrong thing.

"Okay, thank you." Thanked Dana.

"Say, mind if we come with? The Heartless might attack." asked Sora.

"Heartless?" asked Dana.

"You'll know 'em when ya see 'em. A-hycuk!" chuckled Goofy.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." agreed Dana.

"Great, now let's go." said Peter as he, Dana, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy followed him downstairs to head to Dana's apartment.

 _To be continued…_

 _ **Let me know what you think in the reviews!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Mysteries and Ghosts

_**First Heartless battle in this story! Enjoy this**_ _ **long**_ _ **chapter!**_

 _Chapter 2_

It wasn't long until Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Peter, and Dana reached Dana's apartment. Peter opened the door.

"Let me. If something's gonna happen here I want it to happen to me first." said Peter.

"If you insist, but we've got weapons while you've got a small tracker." scoffed Donald.

Peter walked over to a piano and began pressing random keys.

"Why are you doing that?" asked Kairi.

"They hate this, it drives them nuts." replied Peter.

"It's driving me nuts." muttered Donald, only to get a glare from Mickey.

"So, just you Dana?" asked Goofy.

"Yeah." replied Dana. She looked over to what Peter was holding. "What's that?" she asked.

"It's technical. It's one of our little toys." replied Peter.

Kairi looked in to Dana's bedroom.

"That's the bedroom, but nothing ever happened in there." she told her.

"What a crime." remarked Peter, making Sora and Co. roll their eyes.

"Found the kitchen!" called Sora.

One by one, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Peter, and Dana walked in. They saw some food everywhere.

"Gwarsh, this Zuul thing did this?" asked Goofy.

"Yes, while I was unpacking my groceries." replied Dana.

"Sounds spooky." remarked Mickey.

"You know you've all come all this way, would you like to check the refrigerator?" asked Dana.

"Of course Miss Barrett." replied Riku.

Dana watched as the seven gathered around. Donald summoned his staff, Goofy pulled out his shield, Sora summoned Kingdom Key, Riku summoned Soul Eater, Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace, and Mickey summoned Star Seeker. Peter cracked the door open.

"Oh my gosh… _(opens it all the way)_ look at all the junk food." he remarked.

"No! Darn it! This wasn't even here!" groaned Dana.

"So much for protection." Sighed Sora as he and the other unsummoned their weapons.

"Do you seriously eat this stuff?" asked Peter.

"Look! This wasn't here! There was nothing here! There was a space, and there was a building or something with flames coming out of it, and creatures riding around and they were growling and snarling! And there were flames! And I heard a voice say Zuul! It was right here!" protested Dana.

"Sorry, I'm just not getting any reading." said Peter, holding up the device.

"And I can't sense any Darkness." added Riku.

"Well, are you sure you're using that thing correctly?" asked Dana.

"Well, I think so. But I'm sure there are no animals in there." replied Peter.

"Great, either there's a monster in my fridge, or I've gone crazy." muttered Dana.

"I don't think your crazy." said Peter.

"Neither do we." Kairi chimed in.

"Thanks, that makes me feel _so_ much better." remarked Dana, sarcastically.

"No, it's true." argued Sora. "We've all seen crazier things. Like the Heartless."

"Look, I appreciate all your help, but I think I need to rest my head." Dana told Peter, Sora, and Co.

"Glad to help. We're gonna head back to the firehouse." said Sora.

"But call us if you see anything else." said Riku.

Dana smiled. "I will."

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy exited the apartment. Peter stayed behind and told them, "I'll catch up."

Sora and Co. looked at each other, shrugged it off, and closed the door.

Peter turned back to Dana. "Let me tell you something about myself. I come home from work to my place and all I have is my work. There's nothing else in my life!"

"Dr. Venkman…" began Dana.

"I meet you, and I say, my God, there's someone with the same problem I have!" said Peter.

Dana was now starting to get annoyed. "Yes. We both have the same problem. You!" she retorted.

Peter wasn't at all affected by this. "I'm gonna go for broke. I am madly in love with you." he confessed.

Dana sighed heavily. "I don't believe this. Will you please leave?"

"And then she threw me out of her life. She thought I was a creep, she thought I was a geek and she probably wasn't the first..." Peter muttered, only to hear Donald chuckle outside Dana's door.

Peter then smiled as it seemed an idea popped into his head.

"You are so odd... No." Dana began, before realizing what he was thinking.

"I've got it!" exclaimed Peter.

"No, no, no, no, no." sighed Dana.

"I'll prove myself to you!" he told her.

"That's not necessary." Dana replied, guiding him to the door.

"Yeah. I'll solve your little problem." Promised Peter.

"Okay..." Dana sighed.

"And then you'll say, 'Pete Venkman's a guy who can get things done!'" added Peter.

"Right." she said sarcastically.

"'I wonder what makes him tick!'" Peter continued.

"I wonder!" snorted Dana.

"'I wonder if he'd be interested in knowing what makes me tick?'" Peter wondered out loud.

"Right!" scoffed Dana.

"I bet you're going to be thinking about me after I'm gone." he retorted.

"I bet I am!" snorted Dana, as she pushed him out the door, only to have his stick face back in.

"No kiss?" he asked.

Dana huffed as she shoved Peter out the door again, and slammed it shut.

 _KH_

Outside the apartment, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy waited as Peter came back out to face them, who all looked at him with teasing expressions.

"Smooth Dr. Venkman. Real smooth." teased Riku.

"Ha-ha." replied Peter, sarcastically. "So, what do think happened in their before she shoed you all the door out of her life?" he asked, as they began to walk to the elevator.

"Hmm, not sure. I don't think Dana's crazy, but if there was something in that fridge, then something just doesn't seem right." Said Sora.

"Yeah, I just don't get how I couldn't sense any darkness." sighed Riku as they walked into an elevator.

"Maybe it's a special kind of Darkness. One that can't be sensed." suggested Kairi.

"Hmm. That's quite possible. But to be sure, I've got to ask Minnie to check the castle library for any clues." said Mickey, who pulled out a small device.

"What's that?" asked Peter.

"A device that helps us get back to the Gummi Ship whenever our work is complete." He then chuckled. "Of course, we can't leave the world until the gate is sealed." he added, before pressing a button that made him disappear in a flash of light.

"Impressive." remarked Peter.

"Yeah." agreed Donald.

"So now what?" asked Goofy.

"For now, let's head back to HQ, keep an eye out for more Heartless, and wait for any more calls." Said Peter as they landed, and they exited the elevator.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Kairi all agreed as they headed back to the firehouse with Peter in tow.

 _KH_

At Castle Oblivion, Maleficent, Xigbar, and Marluxia were watching them, but this time on the new castle computer.

Xigbar sniffed. "Heh. Seems as though Sora and his friends don't know when to keep their mouths shut about the other worlds as Xemnas told us last meeting."

"Indeed. But in the end, it just means more torment toward them." agreed Marluxia. He turned to Maleficent. "Shall we send in the Heartless?"

The evil witch smiled. "Indeed Marluxia, let's see if those pesky fools can face _ghost_ Heartless." she answered, wickedly.

Marluxia smiled as he disappeared.

Xigbar and Maleficent continued to watch the events unfold, long into the night.

 _KH_

That night at the Ghostbusters' Firehouse, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Peter, Ray, and Egon were all gathered around a dinner table, eating Chinese food. By this time, Sora and Co. had told the Ghostbusters about their travels to other worlds.

"Man, you guys have basically been everywhere." Remarked Ray.

"Yeah, but you all need to promise not to tell anyone." Remined Donald.

"Don't worry, you can trust us." Smiled Egon.

Just then, Mickey appeared in a beam of light.

"Your Majesty!" exclaimed Donald happily.

Mickey chuckled. "Donald, you know you don't have to call me that anymore. We're all pals." he told his friend.

Donald blushed, but still smiled. "Hehe, sorry. Old habits." he chuckled.

Mickey smiled and sat down to some Chinese food saved for him.

"So, Mickey, did Minnie find anything about Zuul? Cause Ray and Egon have been busy with experiments that won't burn down the building?" asked Peter.

Mickey blushed. "Well, uh, thing is, I gotta get back to her on that." he mumbled out loud.

Riku raised an eyebrow. "Whaddya mean?"

"Well, I kinda interrupted her royal bath…" he muttered.

"Royal bath?" asked Kairi.

"She's just stressed because of upcoming preparations for the Dream Festival. And I kinda killed the 'Relaxing from stress' mood." he repliedbashfully.

"Well, I'm sure she'll be more cooperative once the stress leaves." said Ray.

"Tell you what, after this, we'll stop by Disney Castle and help with the festival setup." sugested Kairi.

"Sounds good." replied Mickey

"Until then, _(raises a soda can)_ to our first and only customer." declared Peter.

"Here, here!" cheered Sora, raising his soda can.

Everyone raised their drinks to the toast.

"So, where did the idea of us being from different worlds come from Dr. Venkman?" asked Sora.

"Well, before we got into supernatural stuff, Egon usually talked about the idea of the possibility of travelling to other worlds." replied Peter.

"Yes, but that was years ago. I ha given up on that since then. But now, I'm glad it IS possible." added Egon.

"Huh." nodded Sora.

"With that said, I got to take out some petty cash. We should take her out to dinner. We don't want to lose her." remarked Peter.

"Uh, this magnificent feast here represents the last of the petty cash." retorted Ray.

Goofy began to chow down, until Peter said, "Whoa. Slow down. Chew your food."

 _KH_

Meanwhile downstairs, Janine was putting on her shoes when the telephone rang. She answered it.

"Hello, Ghostbusters. Yes, of course they're serious." She answered. There was a small conversation before her face suddenly lit up. "You do? You have? No kidding?... Uh-huh. Well, just give me the address." She quickly wrote something down. "Yes, of course. Oh, they'll be totally discreet. Thank you." she told the person before hanging up. She smiled happily. "WE GOT ONE!" she shouted before pressing a button.

 _KH_

Upstairs, the Ghostbusters and the travelers were still eating until the bell rang.

"AH!" cried Sora as he fell out of his seat.

"What's with the bell?!" quacked Donald, angrily.

"It's a call!" exclaimed Ray.

"Well then let's go!" exclaimed Mickey.

 _(Cleaning up the Town plays)_

One by one, Peter, Ray, Egon, Sora, and Co. sild down the pole. They landed near what appeared to be lockers and Peter, Ray, and Egon got dressed in light-brown Ghostbuster uniforms. They then pulled out some strange devices.

"What're those?" asked Goofy, curiously.

"Proton Packs. Designed to catch ghosts." answered Peter.

"Fascinating." Commented Mickey before turning to Donald. "Donald we're gonna need some uniforms _our_ size." The mouse told his court magician and best friend.

Donald smiled. "You got it Mickey!" he replied before waving his finger, and soon he, Mickey, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Goofy were in their own Ghostbusters uniforms, Donald and Goofy still having their hats, and Sora had his silver crown neckless on his front.

"Awesome!" remarked Sora.

"Very impressive." commented an impressed Egon as Janine handed him the address.

"Come on!" called Ray as he, Egon, and Peter got into Ecto-1 and drove off. Sora and Kairi summoned their gliders. Goofy and Donald boarded Sora's and Riku and Mickey boarded Kairi's. They soon sped off after the Ghostbusters.

 _KH_

It wasn't long until the seven arrived at the Sedgwick Hotel. Sora and Kairi unsummoned their gliders and they, Goofy, Donald, Mickey, and Riku joined the others inside.

Inside, they all stood together.

"Anyone seen any ghosts?" asked Peter, just as the manager ran up.

"Thank you for coming so quickly! The guests are starting to ask questions and I'm running out of excuses." he told them, panting.

"Has anything like this happened before?" asked Mickey.

"Well, most of the original staff knows about the twelfth floor; the disturbances, I mean. But it's been quiet for years! Up until two weeks ago. It was never, ever this bad, though!" explained the manager.

"Did you ever report it?" asked Egon.

"Heavens no!" replied the manager.

"Why not?" asked Donald, raising an eyebrow.

"Well the owners don't even like us to talk about it." he told Donald before sighing. "I hope we can take care of this. Quietly! Tonight!"

"No worries sir, we got this!" said Sora, confidently.

The nine walked up to the elevators.

"We'd better go up separately." suggested Riku.

"Good idea." agreed Egon.

Peter, Ray, and Egon got in one, while Sora and Co. got in the other.

 _KH_

Inside the first elevator, the Ghostbusters waited as the approached the twelfth floor until Ray poke up.

"You know, it just occurred to me, we haven't had a completely successful test of this equipment." he remarked.

"I blame myself." said Egon.

"So do I." agreed Peter.

"No sense worrying about it now." remarked Ray.

"Why worry? Each of us is wearing an unlicensed nuclear accelerator on his back." agreed Peter, sarcastically.

"Well then, let's get ready. So, switch me on." said Ray.

Egon did so before stepping away behind Peter.

 _KH_

As soon as they reached the twelfth floor, they heard a noise and used their proton packs to shoot the streams… into a cleaning cart, making a chambermaid hide behind the destruction. The three stopped their blasting in realization just as Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy entered from the other elevator and saw the scene before them.

"What did you do?!" exclaimed Kairi.

"We thought she was… someone else." answered Ray, sheepishly.

"Here, let me help you up." Offered Mickey, helping the maid on her feet before pulling out a couple dollars. The maid looked confused as Mickey told her, with a smile, "For all your hard work."

The maid then walked away as Mickey regrouped with the others.

"On the plus side, successful test." remarked Peter.

"We'd better split up. That way we can do much more damage." suggested Ray.

"Good idea. I'll take Donald and Riku." said Peter.

"Ok, Sora and Mickey, you're with me." said Egon.

"Then that means I got Kairi and Goofy." finished Ray.

"Alright then, let's go!" said Mickey as the nine split up.

 _KH_

In one hallway, Ray, Kairi, and Goofy walked around.

"Despite the fact this place is haunted, it does look purty." remarked Goofy.

"Yeah it sure is pretty." agreed Kairi.

"Guys shh, look!" said Ray, pointing towards to what looked like a floating green blob, with eyes, hands, and a mouth.

"Eww, what is that?" asked Kairi, cringing in disgust.

"Must be the ghost." guessed Goofy.

"Sure is an ugly little spud." remarked Ray, holding his blaster.

Kairi raised her keyblade, and Goofy held his shield.

Ray and Kairi began trying to shoot it, only for it to fly past them, and go through a wall.

Ray pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Venkman! Riku! Donald! We saw it!" he spoke into it.

 _KH_

In another hallway, Peter, Riku, and Donald walked down, looking for the ghost. Donald and summoned his staff, and Riku summoned both Way to Dawn and Soul Eater. Peter poke into his walkie-talkie, as the three noticed the ghost.

"We see it Ray. It's looking at us." Peter told Ray.

" _Disgusting little slimmer, isn't it?"_ asked the fellow ghostbuster.

"Uh, Ray, it can hear you…" said Donald, nervously as the ghost looked at them.

" _Don't move. It won't hurt you."_ instructed Ray.

"Good plan." deadpanned Riku.

Suddenly, the slimy ghost began flying towards them.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Peter and Riku together.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkk!" screamed Donald.

Peter held his arm up to protect him. Riku did the same with is keyblades, and Donald with his staff as the ghost flew towards them.

 _KH_

Back in their hallway, Ray, Kairi, and Goofy ran toward their friends only to find Peter, Riku, and Donald on the ground covered in green, gooey, slime.

"Gwarsh, what happened?!" asked Goofy, concerned.

"He slimed us." muttered Peter.

"That's GREAT!" exclaimed Ray.

"How is THAT great?!" asked Kairi, confused.

"Actual physical contact!" answered Ray, as the others all rolled their eyes.

" _Ray! Guys! Come in!"_ called Egon over Ray's walkie talkie.

"Spengler! We're with Venkman Donald, and Riku! They got slimed!" exclaimed Ray, excitedly as Goofy and Kairi helped the other three up.

" _That's great, Ray! Save some for me!" said Egon._

" _Guys get down here right away. It just went into a ballroom!"_ called Sora.

Without wasting time, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Peter, and Ray ran to said ballroom.

 _KH_

Inside the ballroom, Sora, the travelers, and the Ghostbusters walked around the ballroom, looking for the ghost, weapons ready.

Mickey looked up and saw it. "There it is!" he called, aiming Star Seeker at it, shooting a couple of beams.

"Yep, that's the big palooka that got us!" growled Donald, shooting it with his staff.

They all began to shoot proton streams and spells at the ghost while Goofy tried to toss his shield at it like a frisbee, only for it to cut the chandelier, making it fall onto and crush a table.

"Whoops… sorry fellers! That was my fault!" Goofy called.

"It's ok, the table broke the fall." said Peter.

"At least so one was hurt." said Mickey, patting Goofy's back as a sign of comfort.

"There's something important I forgot to tell all of you." Said Egon.

"What?" asked Donald.

"Don't cross the streams." answered Egon, seriously.

"Why?" asked Peter.

"It would be bad." replied Egon.

"How so?" asked Riku.

"Try to imagine all life as you know it stopping instantaneously and every molecule in your body exploding at the speed of light." answered Egon.

"Total protonic reversal." agreed Ray.

"What if we combined the power with our keyblades?" asked Sora.

"That may still be dangerous." said Riku.

"All right, that's bad, okay. Important safety tip, don't cross the streams. Thanks, Egon." thanked Peter.

"Guys, there it is!" cried Kairi, pointing to a chandelier.

"All right. Ray, Sora, Kairi, take the left. Egon, Donald, Mickey take the right. Riku and Goofy, cover me. _(looks to Ray, Sora, and Kairi)_ Okay, you three. Give me one eye on the outside!" commanded Peter.

"Got it!" called Sora, as he, Kairi, and Ray began firing spells and a proton beam at the ghost. Said ghost screamed and flew away.

"We got it!" called Donald as he, Mickey, and Egon blasted the ghost with spells and a proton beam.

"Okay, all right, hold it! Hold it! Hold it! Whoa! Nice shooting, Tex!" called Peter as Egon kept on firing at the ghost.

"Travelers, together!" called Mickey.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Donald joined the mouse king and began to aim at the ghost.

"What are they doing?" asked Egon.

Goofy stepped in front of them, protecting himself and the Ghostbusters with his shield.

"Don't worry! They got this! A-hyuck!" he told them.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, and Donald fired several spells at the ghost, making it very dizzy and weak.

"Those spells took something out of him, but he's gonna move! I need some; I need some room to put the trap down. Give me some room!" called Ray.

"On it!" called Riku as he and the others backed away.

"Wait, wait! I always wanted to do this. _(_ _pulls tablecloth out from under table, knocking everything but flowers over)_ And the flowers are still standing!" called and demonstrated Peter.

"Not bad!" complimented Sora before turning to Ray. "SEND IT!"

"On it Sora!" called Ray, sending the trap in. "Okay, on my go signal. Spengler, I want a confinement stream from you. Okay? Go!" ordered Ray.

Egon did so, shooting slimmer with a proton beam.

"Okay, hold him up there. He's gonna move. Hold him up. Go!" ordered Ray, again.

Peter did so, shooting the slimy specter, as Sora and Co. in awe.

"It's working Ray!" cried Egon.

"Start bringing him down. Start bringing him down. You got him. Don't cross the streams." ordered Ray, as he began firing.

"Maybe now you'll never slime a guy with a positron collider, huh?" asked Peter.

"Venkman, shorten your stream! I don't want my face burned off!" called Egon.

"All right. I'm opening the trap now; don't look directly into the trap!" called Ray.

Ray opened the trap with his foot.

"I looked at the trap, Ray." called Egon, eyes widened.

"Bring your streams off as soon as I close the trap. Get ready. I'm closing it, now!" called Ray.

Ray then closed the trap, with the ghost inside. He, Peter, Egon, Sora, and Co. watched it in case anything happened.

" _(_ _shoving trap with foot; makes blue lightning_ _)_ It's in there." Said Egon.

"That. Was. AWSOME!" exclaimed Sora.

"Yeah, very impressive." complimented Mickey.

Suddenly, the Heartless appeared out of nowhere, flying around the ballroom, surrounding the nine. They looked like classic ghosts, but black with a purple outline, with glowing yellow eyes, and the Heartless symbol on their heads.

"The Heartless!" exclaimed Donald.

"No… GHOST Heartless!" growled Mickey.

"Looks like this mission isn't over yet!" said Sora as he and the other eight got into fighting positions.

 _Mission: Destroy the Ghost Heartless._

 _Party Members:_

 _Sora_

 _Donald Duck_

 _Goofy_

 _Riku_

 _King Mickey_

 _Kairi_

 _Peter Venkman_

 _Ray Stanz_

 _Egon Spengler_

The battle was on. Sora, Riku, and Kairi combined several freeze and fire spells to take down five Ghost Heartless at once. One picked up Riku, only to get blasted back into Darkness by a beam form Sora's keyblade.

Mickey used Star Seeker on a group of seven Heartless that surrounded him by going all Rafiki on them, even hitting one with is bare fist that came up behind him without even looking.

Donald used a freezing spell to freeze three Ghost Heartless to the ground and used a Lightning spell to destroy them, sending them back into Darkness.

Goofy smacked more of the creatures with is shield and used Goofy Tornado on four of them that surrounded him. He was quickly cured by Donald.

Peter, Ray, and Egon used their proton packs by shooting streams at the Ghost Heartless, trapping them, before flinging them into each other, destroying them. One tried to grab Ray, but Peter came up from behind it, and smacked its head with the base of the shooter.

Soon, all the Ghost Heartless were gone. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Peter, ray, and Egon were tired, slimed, but happy they were all triumphant.

"Well that wasn't such a chore, now was it?" asked Peter.

 _KH_

Outside, the manager waited anxiously as more guests gather around the entrance to the ballroom.

Just then, Sora, the travelers, and the Ghostbusters, burst through the door. Ray was holding the trap.

"We came, we saw, and kicked its slimy little butt!" exclaimed Donald.

"What was it? Will there be any more of them?" asked the manager.

"There were, but they've been 'disposed of.'" Replied Riku

"Sir, what we have there is what we refer to as a focused, non-terminal repeating phantasm, or a Class Five full roaming vapor. Real nasty one, too!" replied Ray.

"I see…" muttered the manager.

"Now, Let's talk seriously, now. For the entrapment, we're gonna have to ask you for four big ones. Four thousand dollars for that. But we are having a special this week on proton charging and storage of the beast, and that's only going to come to one thousand dollars, fortunately." explained Peter.

"$5000?! I'm sorry, I won't pay it." protested the manager.

"Well, that's all right! We can just put it right back in there." offered Peter.

"I think we can Dr. Venkman." Agreed Ray.

Sora and Co. stared in disbelief until Egon told them, "We need the money if were gonna stay open to help people."

"Gotcha." nodded Mickey.

"No, no, no, no! All right! I'll pay anything!" the manager sighed in defeat.

"Thank you." thanked Sora, shaking the manager's hand _(after wiping the slime off)_

"Thank you! Hope we can help you again! All right, coming through! Watch out! Class Five full roaming vapor! Watch out!" called Ray as they left.

"Say, aren't you three a little young to be catching ghosts?" the manager asked Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

"We're Junior Volunteer Ghostbusters." Answered Sora.

"I see." nodded the manager before looking at Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. "Disney character's too?"

"We just like helping out! A-hycuk!" chuckled Goofy.

"I see. Carry on." replied the manager.

Sora and Co. then followed the Ghostbusters back to the Firehouse. The six could somehow sense they were gonna be in this world for quite a while.

 _KH_

At Castle Oblivion, Maleficent, Xigbar, Marluxia, along with Pete and Larxene watched the events unfold.

"Huh, the brats aren't scared of those ghosts at all." commented Pete, only to get his ear pulled by Marluxia.

"All the same, I just want to see them die already." muttered Larxene.

"Patience, Larxene. All good things come to those who wait." reminded Marluxia.

"And in the end, our nwest ally with have them in her grasp." reminded Xigbar.

"Prepare to send in Zuul and Vinz into the picture." Remined Maleficent, before smiling wickedly, alongside Pete, Xigbar, Marluxia, and Larxene.

 _To be continued…_

 _ **Let me know what you think in the reviews!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Who You Gonna Call?

_**We're about halfway through with this story! Don't forget to review!**_

 _Chapter 3_

As the days went by, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy continued to help Peter, Ray, and Egon in the ghost busting business, as well as take care of Heartless Ghosts or just plain Heartless that appeared around New York. During that time, mickey also made sure to reconnect with Minnie about doing some research about Zuul in the castle library.

 _Montage:_

 _(Ghostbusters theme music plays)_

Peter, Ray, and Egon capture several colorful phantoms in a kitchen. A chef nearby hides behind stacks of pizza boxes as we hear Roger Grimsby speak.

" _Good evening, I'm Roger Grimsby. Today the entire eastern seaboard is alive with talk of incidents of paranormal activity. Alleged ghost sightings and related supernatural occurrences have been reported across the entire tri-state area."_

 _KH_

Sora and Riku combine several fire spells against some Ghost Heartless attacking the museum. In another part of the museum, Mickey and Kairi blast some more Heartless scarring the guards.

 _KH_

News anchor, Joe Franklin is reporting at a scene where Donald and Goofy battle several Heartless in the background.

"Well, everybody's heard ghost stories around the campfire. Heck, my grandma used to spin yarns about a spectral locomotive that would rocket past the farm where she grew up! But now, as if some unperceived authority..."

 _KH_

Peter is shown reading a magazine with his, Ray's, and Egon's picture on it, while Goofy and Janine walk by with some traps, steaming. Donald comes by with another trap, but stops to have a word with the Ghostbuster.

"Hey! Why aren't you putting the traps away?!" he asked crossly.

Peter looked up. "Let a guy rest his head from an entire day of supernatural activity." he replied before continuing to read. Donald rolled his eyes and walked to the basement.

 _KH_

Scene cuts to show Sora and Kairi taking down some more Heartless. Kairi blasts three in a row with Destiny's Embrace.

"Wow Kairi! You are such a natural!" complimented Sora.

Kairi giggled. "You really think so?"

"Yeah, I do." Replied the keyblade wielder.

Kairi smiled, before giving Sora a quick peck on the cheek, making him blush. "Thanks."

Sora nervously rubs the back of his neck, chuckling sheepishly.

 _KH_

In a studio, Larry King is broadcasting.

"Hi, this is Larry King. The phone-in topic today: ghosts and ghostbusting. The controversy builds, more sightings are reported. Some maintain these professional paranormal eliminators in New York are the cause of it all."

 _KH_

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy deal with a giant knight-like Heartless at a Chinese-themed restaurant. A chef gives them a free Peking duck. They bow in thanks.

 _KH_

Outside a building, Egon came out, with a trap. "I got it! Pete? Ray!" No response as the scene changes.

 _KH_

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Peter, Ray and Egon triumphantly exit to a cheering crowd. RAY waves the steaming trap.

 _KH_

Inside Dana's apartment, Dana is pouring a glass of champagne as she listens to the radio.

" _Still making headlines all across the country, the Ghostbusters are at it again, this time at the fashionable dance club, The Rose. The boys in gray slugged it out with a pretty pesky poltergeist, then stayed on to dance the night away with some of the lovely ladies who witnessed the disturbance. This is Casey Kasem! Now on with the countdown._ _"_

Dana couldn't help but laugh, sipping her drink.

 _KH_

One day, a man holding a flyer walks up to the Ghostbuster's Firehouse.

 _(Ghostbusters theme ends)_

Scene cuts to said man having a job interview with Janine.

"Do you believe in UFOs, astral projection, mental telepathy, ESP, clairvoyance, spirit photography, telekinetic movement, full trans-mediums, the Loch Ness monster and the theory of Atlantis?" asked Janine.

"If there's a steady paycheck in it, I'll believe anything you say." replied the man.

Just then, a tired Peter, Ray, Sora, and Riku entered the building.

"Phew! Those monsters and ghosts just don't know when to quit!" muttered Sora.

"You said it." agreed Riku.

"Who's this?" asked Ray.

"This is Winston Zeddemore, he's here about the job." replied Janine.

"Nice. Ray Stanz, Pete Venkman, Sora, and Riku." greeted Ray, introducing himself and the other three boys.

"Welcome aboard." greeted Sora, shaking Winston's hand.

"Now then, let's show you how things are done around here, shall we?" asked Peter.

Winston nodded and followed Ray and Riku into the basement.

"By the way, here's tonight's worksheet." said Janine, handing Peter and Sora some papers.

"Oh, great! Two more free repeaters." remarked Sora.

KH

Later that day, Peter was walking Dana back to her apartment after her music class.

"You know, that was a wonderful rehearsal." commented Peter.

"Why thank you." replied Dana.

"Yep, you're the best one in your row." he added.

"Oh, thank you. You're good. Most people can't hear me with the whole orchestra playing." said Dana.

"Hey, I don't have to take this abuse from you. I've got hundreds of people dying to abuse me." Scoffed Peter.

"I know. You're a big celebrity now. Do you have some information on my case?" asked Dana.

"Not yet. Ray, Egon, and I are looking into it, and Mickey's chatting with Minnie through some sort of video-chat in their ship. We'll let you know as soon as possible." answered Peter.

"Well thank you very much Dr. Venkman." thanked Dana.

"Yeah. By the way since you're the clostest friend of the Ghostbusters, you've got to keep the secret of world-traveling quiet, or else things could get bad in the order." remined Peter.

Dana smiled. "I will." she promised.

"Good. Anyways, I'm thinking we should have the info for you on Thursday." That's when Peter had an idea. "Say, if we could get together Thursday night, I'm thinking nine-ish, you know, we could exchange information."

"I can't see you on Thursday, I'm busy!" protested Dana.

"Miss Barrett, you seem to think there is something wrong up here in your mind that says, 'He enjoys taking his evenings off and spending them with his clients.' No. I'm making a special exception in your case. Because... I respect you. It's corny but I respect you as artist. And as a dresser, too! This is a magnificent coordination you have going here today." replied Peter.

Dana sighed, but smiled. "Alright. I'll see you Thursday. But mind if one of the travelers can come along? You know to protect us in case something happens."

Peter sighed. "For you, of course."

"Great. See you then." said Dana as she entered her building.

Peter smiled and danced to the upbeat music as he headed back to the Firehouse.

 _KH_

Meanwhile, back in the Gummi Ship, Mickey sat at the controls, video chatting with Queen Minnie as she got a book.

" _OK Mickey, I think I got what you and the others are looking for to help Ms. Barrett."_ said Minnie.

"Thanks Minnie." thanked Mickey as he got a notepad. "Ok, I'm ready."

" _The name Zuul refers to a demi-god worshipped around 6000 BC by the hitties."_ Minnie said, looking through the book.

"Hitties…" pondered Mickey. Just then, something came t his mind. "Aha! I thought the name Zuul sounded familiar!"

" _How so?"_ asked Minnie.

"The day before Maleficent and Pete attacked us in the library, before Lea rescued us, I was reading about some mythical creatures from ancient times. What else you got?"

Minnie looked through the book again before saying. _"_ _Hittites, the Mesopotamians and the Sumerians. Those were the worshipers of a being known as Gozer, a big creature from Sumeria."_ She then closed the book. _"I'm afraid that's all the time I have. I'm needed to babysit my little nieces, Melody and Milly while my sister Mandie's out of town."_ she apologized to her king.

Mickey smiled. "No worries Min, this information is pretty useful." he replied, showing her the info he wrote down. "We'll find out more information later, and when this world is safe, we'll come back to help you with the festival." he promised.

" _Oh Mickey…"_ Minnie cooed, smiling. _"You're the best. I love you."_

Mickey smiled. "I love you too." he told her.

Minnie smiled again as Mickey exited video-chat and exited the Gummi Ship in a beam of light with the new info given to him.

KH

Back at the Firehouse, Ray was showing Winston the trap that held all the non-Heartless ghosts. Egon worked on some papers behind them. Donald, Goofy, and Kairi were playing cards.

"This is where we put all the vapors and entities and slimers that we trap. Quite simple, really. Load a trap here, open, unlock the system. Insert the trap, release, close, lock the system. Set your entry grid, neutralize your field andÉ the light is green, the trap is clean. The ghost is incarcerated here in a custom-made storage facility." Ray demonstrated for Winston, who nodded, ubderstanding.

 _KH_

Upstairs, Peter re-entered the building as Janine strode up.

"Ok Dr. Venkman, Egon, Ray, Winston, Donald, Goofy, and Kairi are downstairs, Sora and Riku are sparring on the roof, and there's a man from the EPA here to see you. He's waiting in your office." said Janine.

"EPA? What's he want?" asked Peter, looking over to a man in a suit, waiting near his desk.

"I don't know. All I do know is that I've been working two weeks without a break and you promised me you'd hire more help." muttered Janine.

"Janine, someone with your qualifications would have no trouble finding a top-flight job in either the food service or housekeeping industries. _(phone rings)_ You gonna answer that?" asked Peter.

"I've quit better jobs than this." scoffed Janine as she picked up the as she picked up the phone "Ghostbusters! What do you want?!"

Peter strode up to the EPA man.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"I'm Walter Peck. I represent the Environmental Protection Agency, the third district." Said the man, introducing himself.

"Great! How's it going down there? ( _slaps PECK on back)_ " asked Peter.

"Are you Peter Venkman?" asked Walter.

"Yes, I'm Dr. Venkman." Replied Peter.

"Exactly what are you a doctor of, Mr. Venkman?" asked a curious Walter.

"Well, I have PhD's in parapsychology and psychology." Replied Peter, casually.

"I see. And now you catch ghosts?" asked Walter.

Peter smiled. "Yeah, you could say that."

"And how many ghosts have you caught, Mr. Venkman?" asked Walter.

"I'm not at liberty to say." replied Peter as he sat down in his chair.

"And where do you put these ghosts, once you catch them?" asked Mr. Peck.

"In a storage facility." answered Peter.

"And would this storage facility be located on these premises?"

"Yes."

"And may I see this storage facility?"

"No."

" _(challenging)_ And why not, Mr. Venkman?"

 _(pause)_

"Because you did not use the magic word." replied Peter.

"What is the magic word, Mr. Venkman?" asked an impatient Peck.

"Please!" answered Peter.

"May I please see the storage facility?" asked Peck.

"Why do you want to see the storage facility?" asked pEter.

Walter Peck stood firm. "Well, because I'm curious. I want to know more about what you do here! Frankly, there have been a lot of wild stories in the media and we want to assess for any possible environmental impact from your operation! For instance, the presence of noxious, possibly hazardous waste chemicals in your basement! Now you either show me what is down there, or I come back with a court order." he ordered.

Now it was the unaffected Peter's turn to stand firm. "You go get a court order! And I'll sue you lot for wrongful prosecution."

"You can have it your way, Mr. Venkman." snarled Peck as he left.

As Walter left, Sora came in from downstairs, having heard everything.

"What was that all about? Why won't you just show him the storage facility?" he asked Peter.

Peter sighed, smiled, and approached Sora. "Sora. It's just business. But to be truly honest with you, I don't want any law officials interfering with our operation. Kind of like with you and you your friends with Maleficent, Xehanort, and the Organization. They mess with our stuff, accuse us of being the bad guys, then we can't help people anymore. And although it may not seem like it, I like helping people." he told Sora.

Sora completely understood. "I understand. I can kind of relate. Remember when we told you about our trip to Hill Valley?"

"Yep. Xemnas claimed you weren't worthy to help others because you unwittingly let Marty interfere with George and Lorraine's first meeting." replied Peter. "But you six, are some of the bravest people me Dana, and the others in this business have ever met. You are worthy to help others like us. That's why we can't let those like Peck, Xehanort, and Maleficent interfere with our responsibility."

"Yeah." Agreed Sora.

"And speaking of your pals, how's Kairi doing in becoming a master?" asked Peter.

"She's doing great!" beamed Sora. "She's a natural with her keyblade. Worthy of being a Keyblade Master."

Peter smirked. "Is that why you love her?"

Sora jumped. "W-W-WHAT?!" he exclaimed, blushing red.

Peter patted Sora's shoulder. "Sora, I can tell you love her as much as you guys can tell I'm in love with Dana."

"Is it really that obvious?" asked Sora, meekly.

"Pretty much, and I think your friends can basically confirm it. My point is, you should tell her how you feel before it's too late."

"Whaddya mean before it's too late?" asked Sora.

"You've got to tell the girl how you feel… or if Maleficent and Xehanort keep up this Darkness takeover, you may never get to." Replied Peter.

Sora gasped. He hadn't thought of that. "I… I guess you're right Dr. V. Thanks." he replied, smiling.

"You really care about her as much as you care about Riku, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy." Remarked Peter.

Sora smiled. "Of course, I do. The six of us care for each other very much. We've been through a lot together. We're a family." he told the Ghostbuster.

Peter smiled and patted Sora on the back. "Tell you what, I've got a date with Dana, Thursday night and we'll need a keybalde wielder… (smirks) or two to protect us since I won't have my proton pack in case of the Darkness."

"Say no more Peter, I'd be happy to come with, and I'm sure Kairi would as well. _(snaps his fingers)_ We could double-date!"

"Great! Good on ya Sora!" said Peter as he and Sora went downstairs.

 _KH_

Downstairs, Egon, Winston, Ray, and the other 5 world-travelers were snacking and talking. Riku was eating some crackers, Kairi was eating a candy bar, Goofy was drinking a Coke, Donald, eating a box of doughnuts, and Mickey, who had also just returned from the Gummi Ship, was eating a slice of pie. Egon was also looking over some papers.

"I'm worried, guys. It's getting crowded in there. And all my recent data points to something big on the horizon." said Egon, concerned.

"How so?' asked Donald, munching on a doughnut.

Egon picked up a twinkie. "Well, let's say this Twinkie represents the normal amount of psychokinetic energy in the New York area. According this morning's sample, it would be a Twinkie thirty-five feet long weighing approximately six hundred pounds." he told them.

Ray suddenly coughed violently in shock, as the others gasped, except for Goofy and Winston, the former giving a long whistle.

"That's a big Twinkie." remarked Winston.

Egon nodded as he ate the twinkie.

"We could be on the verge of a fourfold crossrip! A PKE surge of incredible, even dangerous proportions!" exclaimed Ray.

"Do you think Maleficent and Xehanort are in league with this Gozer character?" asked Riku.

"Possibly." replied Mickey.

Just then, Sora and Petr came downstairs.

"We just got a visit form the EPA." reported Sora.

"How's the grid holding up?" asked Peter.

"Not good." replied Goofy.

"Tell them about the Twinkie." suggested Winston.

Peter and Sora looked at their companions with worried expressions.

"What about the Twinkie?" asked Peter.

 _To be continued…_

 _ **Don't worry, we'll see Louis Tully soon! Next chapter, promise! In the meantime, see ya later!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Tensions Rising

_**Now we enter dome intense moments in this chapter. Enjoy, and keep an eye out for references!**_

 _Chapter 4_

In Castle Oblivion, Pete wandered into the Throne Room of Xehanort's Organization. Xigbar, Marluxia, and Larxene were in their respective seats while Vanitas and Saïx spared nearby.

"Can we help you Petey?" taunted Xigbar.

"Maleficent requests that Marluxia and Larxene go to the world of the Ghostbusters to make sure the Keymaster and Gatekeeper meet to bring in Gozer." answered Pete.

"Why us?" scoffed Larxene.

"Hey, haven't you forgotten that the both of you tried to take over the original Organization? Maybe that's why." teased Xigbar.

"Very well. We'll see to it. Come along Larxene." ordered Marluxia.

"Ugh! Now I know why Axel hated doing the icky jobs." Muttered Larxene as she followed Marluxia out of the room.

 _KH_

Back at Dana's apartment, Dana had just come up back to her room. It was Thursday and she was getting ready for her double-date with Peter, Sora, and Kairi. As she got to her room, and nerdy-looking man came out of his room. He was shorter than Dana, had brown hair, black glasses, wore a blue collared-button up down-striped shirt, a dark yellow zip-up turtleneck underneath, brown pants, brown dress shoes, and a silver watch on his left arm.

"Oh, Dana, it's you!" greeted the man.

"Hello, Louis." Dana greeted in return.

"You gotta come in here! You're missing a classic party!" said Louis.

"Yes, well, I would, Louis. But I have a date, well technically, a double date with another co… I mean, group of people." replied Dana.

" _(disappointed)_ You made a date tonight?" asked Louis.

"Well, I'm sorry, Louis. I forgot." apologized Dana.

"Well, that's okay. You can bring them along!" offered Louis.

Dana thought about it for a moment before replying, "All right, maybe we'll stop by. Okay?"

"That's great, I'll tell everybody you're coming. We're gonna play Twister and we're gonna do some break dancing." Replied Louis.

As Dana went inside her apartment, Louis tried to get back into his.

"Hey, everybody – _(realizes he's locked himself out… again)_ Hey, let me in! It's Louis, somebody let me in!"

Inside Dana's apartment, Dana was starting to get undressed just as the phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, hi Mom. - I've been busy. - No, everything is fine. Just that one time. - I will. - I won't. - Mom, I have to go. I have a date. - Yes. - No, no one you know. It's, um- Well, he's a Ghostbuster. Those guys on TV. – Well technically it's a double date with another friend of mine and his girl-I mean… close friend. Yes, well, I'll have to let you know. Love to Dad. Right. Bye. - Bye!"

As she hung up and sat in her chair, she heard a growling noise. Suddenly, a claw from her chair grabbed her. Another came out and shut her mouth. She screamed in horror. The chair then spun around to face the kitchen as the door opened, revealing a terror dog who growled at her. The chair then rushed into the door as it closed, trapping Dana inside.

 _KH_

Inside Louis' apartment, said man was going around the party, attending to his guests.

"Do you have any Excedrin or Extra Strength Tylenol?" asked a woman.

"Gee, I think all I got is this cedacelacytic acid. Generic. See, I can get six hundred tablets of that for the same price as three hundred of the name brand. Makes good financial sense. Good advice." replied Louis as he went around his apartment. "Hey, this is real smoked salmon from Nova Scotia, Canada, $24.95 a pound. It only cost me $14.12 after tax, though. I'm giving this whole thing as a promotional expense. That's why I invited clients instead of friends. You having a good time, Marv? How ya doing? Why don't you have some of the Brie? It's at room temperature! You think it's too warm in here for the Brie?"

"Louis, I'm going home." said a tall woman.

"Oh, don't leave yet. Listen, maybe if we start dancing, other people will join in." suggested Louis.

"Okay!" said the woman as she and Louis began to dance, just as the doorbell rang.

"Oh, don't move. I just gotta get the door." Louis told the tall woman as he went to get the door and opened it to reveal another couple. "Ted! Annette! Hi! How you doing? Give me your coats. Everybody, this is Ted and Annette Fleming. Ted has a small carpet-cleaning business in receivership, and that's drawing a salary from a deferred bonus from two years ago. They've got fifteen thousand left on the house at 8%; so they're okay!" he told the guests.

He then threw Ted and Annette's coats into his room, where another terror dog sat.

"So, does anybody want to play Parcheesi?" asked Louis.

Suddenly, everyone heard a growling noise.

"Okay! Who brought the dog?" asked Louis.

Suddenly, the terror dog burst through the doors. Everyone shrieked in terror. Louis made a run for it, screaming in fright as he entered an elevator.

 _KH_

"Help! There's a bear loose in my apartment! Help, help! Help!" shouted Louis, exiting the building, ran across the street, and climbed over a wall.

The terror dog followed suit, hopping over the wall.

 _KH_

"I'm going to bring this up at the next tenant's meeting. There's not supposed to be any pets in the building." muttered and panted Louis as he ran to a restaurant, trying to get in, but to no avail.

"Help! Somebody! Let me in!" he pleaded to the staff and guests, but no one noticed.

Louis turned around to see the terror dog, coming towards him slowly.

"Nice doggie. Cute little pooch. Maybe I got a Milk-bone." said Louis, just as the dog jumped towards him.

 _KH_

A little later, a taxi pulled out, and Peter came out, holding a bunch of flowers. He was also dressed for his date with Dana. He saw Sora and Kairi waiting for him, standing nearby some policemen.

"What happened out here?" asked Peter noticing some officers.

"Doorman says that some moron brought a cougar to a party." Replied Sora.

Peter shrugged it off as they went upstairs.

 _KH_

Upstairs, Peter, Sora, and Kairi walked towards Dana's apartment, noticing the chaotic remains of the entrance to Louis' apartment, the party guests talking to the police about the events that had recently unfolded.

"Must've been some party." joked Sora.

"You're telling me." replied Peter, knocking on Dana's door.

The door opened revealing Dana in an orange dress, barefoot, the wind flowing through her hair.

"That's a new look for you." commented Peter. Sora and Kairi suddenly felt uneasy but kept to themselves.

"Are you the Keymaster?" asked Dana in an alluring way.

"Not that I know of." replied Peter.

"What about you?" Dana asked the two islanders.

"Not that I'm aware of." replied Sora.

"Last time I checked, no." added Kairi.

Dana then slammed the door. Peter knocked again, and Dana opened up.

"Are you the Keymaster?" she asked again.

"Yes. I'm a friend of his. He said he'd meet me here and sent these two to chaperone us." lied Peter as he, Sora and Kairi entered the apartment.

Knowing something was up, Sora decided to play along, just to be safe. "We uh, didn't get your name."

"I am Zuul. I am the Gatekeeper." replied Dana.

"Zuul?!" Kairi whispered in shock, before Sora covered her mouth.

"Just play along if you want to live!" he whispered.

Kairi nodded and then she, Sora, and Peter noticed that the apartment was slimed, and the kitchen was glowing behind the door.

"What are we doing today, Zuul?" asked Peter, setting the flowers down on Dana's piano.

"We must prepare for the coming of Gozer." replied Dana.

"Gozer, huh?" asked Sora, trying to keep his cool.

"The Destructor." Added Dana, walking into her room.

"Are we still going out? You know, you could pick up the place if you're expecting someone." Asked Peter, chuckling a little.

"Something tells me that we've got to keep Zuul trapped in here for a while." suggested Sora.

"Yeah, by the way she's acting, she sounds dangerous." agreed Kairi.

"Well then, let's take good care of her until we can keep her locked up in this cage." suggested Peter.

Confused by the slight sarcasm in the end, Sora and Kairi nodded as they followed Peter into Dana's bedroom.

"Mind if we speak to Dana? Hello? Dana! You in there?" asked Peter.

"There is no Dana, only ZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUL!" replied Dana, suddenly floating above her bed.

"Oh boy…" muttered Sora.

"Better use the gravity spells to control this demon." Suggested Kairi.

"Good idea." agreed Sora.

As Sora and Kairi summoned their keyblades, Peter spoke to Dana calmly. "Don't worry my little demon, while they take care of you, I'll find a way to get Dana outta you."

Dana said nothing as the Zuul inside her let out a loud roar.

"We'd better start controlling her before she blows us out of her room, or worse." muttered Sora.

 _KH_

In another part of New York, Marluxia and Larxene emerged from a Corridor of Darkness.

"So why are we here again?" asked Larxene, annoyed.

"To see that the Keymaster and the Gatekeeper unite to bring in Gozer." replied Marluxia.

"So how will we know who Zuul and Vinz possessed, Marluxia?"

Before the former traitor the old Organization could reply, out of nowhere, Louis appeared, running around like crazy talking to himself. His hair was all messy and his clothes were all dirty and messed up.

"I am the Keymaster! The Destructor will come, the Traveler! The Destroyer! Gatekeeper!"

"Found him!" exclaimed Larxene.

Louis approached the two. "I am Vinz. Vinz Clortho, Keymaster of Gozer, Volguus Zildrohar, Lord of the Sebouillia. Which one of you is the Gatekeeper?" he asked them.

"Relax Gozer worshiper, we'll get you to your precious Gatekeeper." promised Larxene in an unamused way.

Marluxia and Larxene then lifted Louis onto their shoulders and began to drag him back to Dana's apartment. The pink-haired man looked towards his partner.

"Keep an eye out for Sora, the Ghostbusters, or the other world-travelers." Remined Marluxia.

"Tell me something I won't remember." replied Larxene sarcastically.

"You will perish in flame! Soon as we find the Gatekeeper!" Louis shouted to some pedestrians.

Larxene sighed. "Again, now I know why Axel hated getting all the icky jobs."

Marluxia only rolled his eyes.

 _KH_

In another part of town not so far away, Mickey and Riku were on a night patrol.

"So where did Goofy, Ray, and Winston go before we left?" asked Riku.

"Getting the blueprints of Dana's apartment to find more clues to Dana's problem, in addition to the useful info from Minnie."

"So, while they're out blueprint-hunting, Sora and Kairi on a double date with Peter and Dana, and us on night patrol, Egon and Janine are stuck with are duck friend who needs a temper management class." chuckled Riku sarcastically.

Mickey chuckled. "Come now Riku, you know Donald means well."

"I know." agreed Riku, before looking away with a sad expression. "I just wish I knew why he wouldn't let me join him, Goofy, and Sora on the Gummi Ship that one time." he muttered to himself, sadly.

Before Mickey could ask what made Riku turn away, he gasped as he saw something up ahead.

"Riku! Look!" he cried, glaring at the sight.

Riku looked, gasped in shock, and then glared.

The sight was, you guessed it, Marluxia and Larxene practically dragging Louis to find Dana, so they could get Gozer into the world.

"You!" exclaimed Riku, summoning Way to Dawn.

The three looked up.

Marluxia smiled evilly. "Well, well, well. Look Larxene, it's Ansem and Maleficent's old puppet, and the tiny mouse king."

"Aww, look at them, acting all brave." teased Larxene.

"Let that innocent man go!" demanded Mickey.

"Innocent?!" gasped Larxene in a fake, dramatic way. "Why this man is part of the key to bring Gozer into this world." she added, smirking wickedly.

"I don't know what that's supposed to mean, but that doesn't justify your actions!" scowled Mickey, summoning Kingdom Key D.

Malruxia smirked as he let go of Louis and held his hand out. A small pink cherry blossom pedal landed in his gloved hand, which turned into his scythe.

"Larxene, I'm putting my full trust in you to finish this mission. I'll dispose of any witnesses." He told his partner.

Before the blonde girl could retort, Marluxia added, "If you do, I'll let you lead the next mission."

Larxene smiled and quickly ran away, dragging Louis with her.

Before Riku and King Mickey could chase her, Marluxia blocked their way by making cherry blossoms surround all of them as a trap.

 _(Marluxia Boss Battle from Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories plays)_

"Shall we?" he asked, wickedly.

 _Mission: Take down Marluxia_

 _Party Members:_

 _Riku_

 _King Mickey_

The battle began. Riku charged at Marluxia with his keyblade, only to be smacked away by his scythe. Mickey then came up from behind the pink-haired man and gave him several slash wounds with his keyblade.

Marluxia growled as he sent a stream of pedals in Mickey's direction as he healed Riku. The pedals sent Mickey to the ground. Riku snarled as he lunged towards the Graceful Assassin with his keyblade and the two began a sword-like fight. This gave Mickey the opportunity to cure himself and assist Riku, spinning his keyblade like a baton, and then summoning Star Seeker and did the same thing.

Marluxia then sent Riku to the ground and before he could use his scythe, Mickey leaped forward. Riku extended his hands to push Mickey upwards. As he did do, Mickey, leaped from his friend's hands, and sliced his keyblades against Marluxia in opposite ways.

 _(Marluxia Boss Battle from Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories ends)_

The pink-haired Nobody fell to the ground, defeated, but looked up at the two brave heroes, and smiled wickedly.

"Light defending fools." he scoffed. "The fight for this world's ownership has just begun." he added, before disappearing into a Corridor of Darkness.

Riku shook his head before saying, "Come on, let's stop Larxene and save that man."

"Alright! Let's go!" agreed Mickey, and the two ran off.

 _KH_

It wasn't long until they found Larxene and Louis outside a museum.

"Larxene, stop!" shouted Mickey.

The female Nobody looked towards the heroes and scoffed. "Hmph. Seems as though Marluxia failed. No matter, now's my turn."

Mickey and Riku readied themselves, but before Larxene could reach them, out of nowhere, a bus smacked right into her, making her scream as she fell into a Corridor of Darkness.

Riku and Mickey couldn't help but flinch at that moment, before turning their attention to Louis, immediately running towards him.

"It's ok sir, those tow won't hurt you now." said Riku.

"I wonder why they said this man is part of the plan to bring in Gozer." Mickey thought out loud.

"I'm not sure, but I know someone who might." said Riku, wrapping Louis' arm around his neck.

 _KH_

It wasn't long until Riku, Mickey, and Louis arrived back at the Firehouse. Mickey knocked on the door. Janine opened up.

"Hello your majesty-I mean Mickey, night patrol done?" she asked.

"Yep, but we need Egon at the moment to look at this man." replied Mickey, gesturing to Louis.

"One second." replied Janine as she closed the door.

A little while later, Janine returned with Egon.

"So where did you find this man?" he asked the two travelers.

"We found him held captive with Marluxia and Larxene." replied Riku.

"Hold up, you mean the two Nobodies that tried to take over the old Organization, made Kairi's Nobody Naminé into manipulating Sora, Donald, Goofy and Jiminy's memories, and are now a part of the _real_ Organization?" asked Egon.

"Yep, pretty much. They said something about him being special in a part of Gozer's arrival." Replied Riku.

Egon approached the man.

"Are you the Gatekeeper?" he asked the scientist.

Egon ran a PKE meter over LOUIS and watched the readings climb.

"You'd better bring him inside." he told the two.

Riku and Janine helped bring Louis inside the Firehouse.

"You are so kind to take care of that poor man. You know, you're a real humanitarian." Complimented Janine.  
"I don't think he's human." Egon told her.

 _KH_

Upstairs in the lab, Louis was strapped with a helmet, connected to a computer. The computer showed a terror dog on the screen moving at Louis' motions. Riku, Mickey, Janine, and Donald _(who had been filed in on the situation)_ watched Egon do his calculations.

"What'd you say your name was?" asked Egon.

"Vinz Clortho, Keymaster of Gozer." replied Louis.

"Well, according to this, his name's Louis Tully. Lives on Central Park West." Remarked Donald, looking at Louis' driver's license.

"Do you want some coffee, Mr. Tully?" asked Janine.

"Do I?" he asked Egon.

"Yes, have some." replied the Ghostbuster.

"Yes, have some." Louis told Janine.

"Vinz, you said before you were waiting for a sign. What sign are you waiting for?" asked Mickey.

"Gozer the Traveler! He will come in one of the pre-chosen forms. During the Rectification of the Vuldronaii, the Traveler came as a large and moving Torb! Then, during the Third Reconciliation of the Last of the Meketrex Supplicants, they chose a new form for him, that of a giant Sloar! Many Shubs and Zuuls knew what it was to be roasted in the depths of a Sloar that day, I can tell you!" replied the possessed man.

Riku, Mickey, Donald, Egon, and Janine stared for a bit, before Janine spoke up.

"Egon?"

"Excuse me." Said man told the others as he went up to the secretary.

"There's something very strange about that man..." remarked Janine.

They then watched as Louis sniffed a popcorn bottle,

"Listen, I'm usually very psychic, and I'm have a terrible feeling that something awful is going to happen to you guys. I'm afraid you're going to die." Janine told Egon

Egon gave a comforting hug to Janine, just as the telephone rang, making Louis jump.

"I'll get it!" said Egon.

Egon picked up the phone as Janine, and the travelers calmed Louis down.

"Hello?" he asked as Louis gave the rest of the telephone to him. "Thanks, I've got it." thanked Egon.

 _KH_

Meanwhile at Dana's apartment, Sora and Kairi had finally got the possessed Dana to sleep. It took a lot of spells and they were now napping on the floor next to each other. Peter was talking on the phone inside the bedroom. It had been him who had called the Firehouse.

"Egon, it's Peter. I have some news from the world of Gozer." said Peter.

" _What is it, Peter?"_ asked Egon.

"I'm here with Dana Barrett. It seems that the Goz' has been putting some moves on my would-be girlfriend!" replied Peter.

"How is she?" asked Egon.

I think we can get her a guest shot on Wild KingdomSora and AKiri used serval spells on her and I used comforting words to ease her down several notches. She's going to take a little nap now. She says she's the Gatekeeper, does that make any sense to you?" he told Egon.

 _KH_

"Some. I've just met the Keymaster. He's here with us now. Riku and Mickey found him in the streets with some members of Organization XIII." replied Egon.

" _Oh, wonderful, we have to get these two together."_ suggested Peter.

Egon and the others watched Louis rub a slice of pizza against his face in confusion.

"I think that would be extraordinarily dangerous." remarked Peter.

" _Okay, well, hold on to him. We'll be over there in a little while."_ said Peter.

"Good." thanked Egon as he hung up. Louis then took the phone away. "Thank you, Vinz." Said Egon.

"We have to find Ray and the others. I need them here immediately." he told the others as Louis brought them a pot of boiled water.

KH

Back at Dana's apartment, Peter had already broken the news to Sora and Kairi, who were now waiting outside Dana's apartment while Peter said goodbye to his crush.

"Bad news, honey. I gotta go to work. Hey, will you stay here in bed until I get back?" he asked as he kissed her wrist before leaving.

 _KH_

Meanwhile in another part of town, Winston was driving Ecto-1 with Ray and Goofy who had just gotten the blueprints. Ray was concerned.

"... this roof cap is made of a magnesium-tungsten alloy..." he remarked, reading the blueprints.

"Gwarsh, what are you so involved in there?" asked Goofy.

"These are the blueprints for the structural ironwork for Dana's apartment building, and they're very, very strange." answered Ray.

"Hey, Ray. Do you remember something in the Bible about the last days, when the dead would rise from the grave?" asked Winston.

"I remember Revelation 7:12. 'And I looked, as he opened the sixth seal, and behold, there was a great earthquake, and the sun became as black as sackcloth. And the moon became as blood.'" Replied Ray.

"'And the seas boiled and the skies fell.'" finished Winston.

"Judgment Day." remarked Goofy.

"Every ancient religion has its own myth about the end of the world." sighed Ray.

"Myth? Ray, Goofy, has it ever occurred to you that maybe the reason we've been so busy lately is because the dead have been rising from the grave?" asked Winston.

There was a long silence as they continued the now uncomfortable drive.

Ray and Winston starred forward at the road. Goofy just gulped nervously. Things were now getting more intense than ever.

 _To be continued…_

 _ **Don't forget to review!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Arrested

_**Our story continues. One more chapter before the next world. Hope you enjoy!**_

 _Chapter 5_

A little while later, a police car, and a ConEd Vehicle pull up to the Firehouse. Walter Peck stepped out, followed by a policeman, and a ConEd construction worker. A man hands Peck a file, as he and the other two enter the building.

Inside the Firehouse, Janine was making coffee as she saw the three men enter the building. She quickly set down the coffee pot and strode up to them.

"Excuse me. Excuse me! Just where do you think you're going?" she asked Walter.

"Stand aside, miss, or I'll have you arrested for interfering with a police…" began Peck before Janine cut him off.

"Oh no, hold on! I've seen TV, I know you can't come in here without a writ or warrant or something!" she protested.

"Cease and desist all commerce order, seizure of premises and chattels, ban on use of public utilities for unauthorized waste handlers, and a federal entry and inspection order." ordered Peck, showing Janine the folder as he, the officer, and the worker continued walking.

 _KH_

In the basement, Egon was going through some items in a box with Louis next to him. Riku, Mickey, and Donald watched on.

"Ok Vinz, there's one more test I'd like to perform on-" began Egon.

"Egon! Guys!" called Janine as she followed Peck and the other men into the basement.

"Janine, what's goin' on?" asked Mickey.

"I tried to stop them! He says they have a warrant." replied Janine.

"Can we help you?" asked Riku.

"Yes, this is after all, private property!" added Egon.

"Shut this off, shut these ALL off." ordered Peck.

"I'm warning you, shutting these off will be extremely hazardous!" protested Egon.

"Yeah! You don't know who you're dealing with!" added Donald, glaring.

"I'll tell you what's hazardous. You're facing federal prosecution for at least half a dozen environmental violations. Now either you shut these beams off or we shut them off for you." ordered Peck.

"Not happening. And that is FINAL." argued Riku as he, Donald, and Mickey summoned their weapons and blocked the shut-down switch.

 _KH_

Meanwhile outside, a taxi dropped of Sora, Kairi, and Peter from Dana's apartment. Peter payed the driver as Sora and Kairi saw the vehicles.

"Uh oh. EPA's back." muttered Sora.

Peter saw what they were looking at. "Looks like we have more work to do." he sighed.

With that, the three heroes entered the Firehouse.

 _KH_

Back in the basement, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Egon, Janine, and (unwittingly) Louis blocked the shut-down switch from Peck, glaring at them, while Louis just looked all around.

"Try to understand. This is a high voltage laser containment system. Simply turning it off would be like dropping a bomb on the city." warned Egon.

"He is correct, you have no idea what you're doing." added Mickey.

"Don't patronize me! I'm not grotesquely stupid like the people you bilk!" growled Peck.

"He's basically his own Heartless, just not in a consumed way." Riku whispered to Donald and Janine, who could only nod.

Just then, Peter, Sora, and Kairi entered the basement.

"At ease, officer. I'm Peter Venkman. They're Sora and Kairi. I think there's just been a slight misunderstanding and we wanna to cooperate in any way that we can." said Peter.

"Forget it, Venkman! You had your chance to cooperate, but you thought it'd be more fun to insult me. Well, now it is my turn, wise guy." scoffed Peck.

"He wants to shut down the protection grid, Peter." informed Egon

"You shut that thing down and we are not going to be held responsible for whatever happens." warned Peter.

"On the contrary! You're going to be held responsible." argued Peck.

"No! We won't be held responsible!" Peter argued back.

"He wouldn't show you the storage facility because he didn't want any law officials ruining the business that is supposed to be helping people!" protested Sora.

"Well this so called business is breaking several laws young man." said Peck.

"What laws? What's your proof? Guessing?" scoffed Kairi.

"Oh, what would you know, you're just a mere girl." snorted Peck.

Everyone else (except Louis) gasped.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" growled Kairi. Janine looked equally offended as well.

"Just shut if off!" ordered Peck.

"Don't shut it off. I'm warning you." warned Peter.

Egon, Janine, Louis, and the other travelers sighed and moved away from the switch. The ConEd man approached it.

"I - I've never seen anything like this before." he told Peck.

"I'm not interested in your opinion, just shut it off." ordered Peck, impatiently.

"My friend, don't be a jerk." pleaded Peter.

"Step aside!" ordered the officer.

"If he does that again, you can shoot him." suggested Peck.

"You do your job, pencil neck! Don't tell me how to do mine!" the officer shouted towards Peck.

"Thank you, officer." thanked Peter.

"Shut it off!" Peck yelled again.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Peter, Egon, and Janine moved out of the way. Egon made an explosion with his fingers in the officer's face, mouthing "Boom." Peter slowly made his way towards the stairs. Seeing that something bad was about to happen, Sora and the others slowly followed as the ConEd man pulled the lever.

Suddenly, alarms began blaring.

"Oh no…" muttered Riku.

"Not good." agreed Janine.

Suddenly, the walls began to tremble and bricks started to pop out, releasing steam.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Peter, Egon, Janine, Louis, Peck, the officer, and the ConEd man bolted up the stairs, running like hell.

 _KH_

"CLEAR THE BUILDING!" shouted Egon as everyone bolted towards the exit. First Peter, then Sora, then the ConEd man, the Mickey, then Riku, then Kairi, then Janine, then Egon, then Donald, then Mickey, then the officer, then Peck, and finally Louis.

 _KH_

Everyone made it outside, just as the roof exploded, ghosts flying out.

 _KH_

Back at Dana's apartment, Dana jolted awake, climbed out of her bed, and slowly walked out of her room.

 _KH_

Back outside, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Peter, and Egon regrouped out front.

"This is it! This is it! This is the sign!" cried Louis as he walked away to continue his search for the Gatekeeper.

"Yeah It's a sign alright! We're going out of business." Janine agreed sarcastically as she ran for cover.

Suddenly, Ecto-1 pulled up through the crowd that had gathered. Ray, Winston, and Goofy stepped out and stared in shock at the sight before them. They ran towards their friends.

"Fellers! Are you alright?!" cried Goofy as they approached them.

"Goofy! Guys!" cried Sora, happily.

"We're fine, we got out in time!" said Mickey with a reassuring smile.

"What happened?!" asked Ray.

"The storage facility blew." answered Sora.

"Yeah, the EPA shut of the power grid." added Riku.

"What?! Why would they do that?!" asked Goofy.

"They thought we were breaking the law." answered Egon.

"Oh great." muttered Ray.

Sora looked up and gasped. There, flying through the city, were more Ghost Heartless.

"Guys! The Heartless are back!" he cried.

The others gasped.

"Ok, we'd better get to work!" ordered Ray.

"Uh guys?" asked Peter. Everyone turned to face him. "Where's they Keymaster?"

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Egon's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh no!" gasped Mickey.

"Who's the Keymaster?" asked Winston.

"We'll explain later, but we have to go NOW!" cried Riku.

The other nine nodded, but before they could run, they were stopped by Peck and a bunch of officers.

"Hold it! I want these ten _arrested_! Captain, these people are in criminal violation of the Environmental Protection Act, and this explosion is a direct result of it!" shouted Peck.

"YOUR MOTHER-!" shouted Egon, attacking them in anger.

They tried to fight the police, but no matter how hard they tried, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Peter, Ray, Egon, and Winston were handcuffed behind their backs and shoved into several police cars and taken away.

 _KH_

At Dana's apartment, the possessed Dana walked towards the window, and let an ear-piercing loud roar, that destroyed the apartment, and the wall. She stared out towards the city.

 _KH_

Down below, the still possessed Louis was wandering around the city, when he heard the roar. He turned and looked up to where it was coming from and entered the building.

 _KH_

At Castle Oblivion, Maleficent, Pete, Xigbar, Marluxia, Larxene, and several cloaked Organization members watched the events unfold.

"It's working! They Keymaster and Gatekeeper are about to meet and our pal Gozer will consume that world into such Darkness!" chortled Pete.

"Tell us something we don't know." deadpanned Marluxia, receiving a glare form the fat cat, making the Nobody only smirk.

"One the world falls into Darkness, it'll be all ours." mused Maleficent. She turned to Pete and the Organization. "But to make sure Gozer doesn't end it, like that prophecy, I will need one of you to make sure that the destructor will NOT double cross us and end this world."

"Yeah, you and Master Xehanort would be pretty ticked off if that ever happened." chuckled Xigbar.

"I'd be happy to attend the destructor's arrival." offered Marluxia.

"Forget it. You couldn't take down two Keyblade Masters." scoffed Larxene.

"Neither could you." chuckled Pete.

Larxene glared daggers at him, making Pete feel uneasy. "YOU try to notice when a bus rams into you from out of nowhere!" she retorted before smirking. " _I'll_ attend the arrival myself. _(turns to Marluxia)_ After all Mar, _you_ promised _I'd_ lead the next mission, next time." she teased, before disappearing through a Corridor of Darkness.

"She scares me…" muttered Pete.

"Demyx said the same thing back in the old Organization. The rest of us all ignored her pointless criticism." scoffed Xigbar.

Marluxia nodded in agreement.

"Nonetheless, Larxene is indeed the perfect candidate to make sure, Gozer stays on our side." said Maleficent, before looking back at the computer.

 _KH_

Meanwhile, at the New York City Jail, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Peter, Ray, Egon, and Winston were all locked up in a hallway that lead to several cells across from each other.

"Hey, guard! I want to make a phone call! I just work with these guys! I wasn't even there!" shouted Winston.

"This is just great, we try to help, we tried to warn them, and what to we get? Locked up." grumbled Donald.

"Is this weird for you Mickey? Being a king locked up in jail?" asked Sora, curiously.

"Nah, not really. I would be pretty sad if I were all alone, but I'm glad even in jail, I'm with my family." replied Mickey, smiling.

"Me too." agreed Kairi, wrapping arms around Sora and Riku, who just smiled.

"Can't one of you just use your keyblades to get us out of here?' asked Winston.

"Or how about not angering law officials any further after attacking an EPA member, who is the reason we're all in here." suggested Riku, sarcastically.

Winston sighed as he and the other five approached Goofy and the scientists who were looking over the building plans Winston, Ray, and Goofy had brought.

"The structure of this roof cap is exactly like the kind of telemetry tracker that NASA uses to identify dead pulsars in deep space." remarked Egon.

"Cold riveted girders with cores of pure selenium." added Ray.

"Everyone getting this so far?" Peter asked Sora and Co., who all nodded. "So what? I guess they just don't make them like they used to."

"No! Nobody ever made them like this! The architect was either a certified genius or an aesthetic wacko!" replied Ray.

"Ray, for a moment, pretend that I don't know anything about metallurgy, engineering or physics and just tell me what the heck is going on." sighed Peter, calmly.

"You never studied." sighed Ray. "The whole building is a huge super-conductive antenna that was designed and built expressly for the purpose of pulling in and concentrating spiritual turbulence. Your girlfriend, Pete, lives in the corner penthouse of Spook Central."

"She's not my girlfriend. I find her interesting because she's a client and because she sleeps above her covers. Four feet above her covers! She barks, she drools, she claws..." argued Peter.

Riku and the Disney trio turned to Sora and Kairi.

"What the heck happened back at Dana's?" asked Riku.

"It's a long story." was all Sora could say.

"It's not the girl, Peter, it's the building! Something terrible is about the enter our world and this building is obviously the door. The architect's name was Ivo Shandor. I found it in Tobin's Spirit Guide. He was also a doctor. Performed a lot of unnecessary surgery. And then in 1920 he founded a secret society." Explained Egon

"Let me guess. Gozer worshippers." guessed Peter.

"Right." answered Egon.

"No studying!" scoffed Peter.

Sor and Riku rolled their eyes, as Kairi giggled.

"After the First World War, Shandor decided that society was too sick to survive." said Egon

"And he wasn't alone. He had close to a thousand followers when he died." added Riku.

"They conducted rituals up on the roof, bizarre rituals intended to bring about the end of the world, and now it looks like it may actually happen!" cried Donald.

"So all the ghosts we've been fighting were Gozer's flowers." guessed Goofy.

"Exactly, and with all the Heartless around her, it would seem Maleficent and Xehanort gave them to Gozer to help the destructor consume this world into Darkness." said Mickey.

"We have to get out of here. We've gotta get a judge or something." said Riku.

"Hey! Hey! Hold it! Now we going to actually going to go before a federal judge and say that some moldy old Babylonian god is going to drop in on Central Park West and start tearing up the city?" asked Winston.

"Sumerian, not Babylonian." corrected Egon.

"Yeah, big difference." said Peter.

"No offense, guys, but I gotta get my own lawyer." sighed Winston.

"No need Winston! I just talked to the guard. The mayor wants to see us. The whole island's going crazy!" said Riku, walking back up to the group.

"Oh boy! We're finally getting out of here!" cheered Donald as he made a mad dash for the door, the others following suit.

 _KH_

Back at Dana's apartment, said girl sat in a chair, surrounded by the carnage of what used to be her home, just as the door opened, revealing Louis.

"I am the Keymaster." he told her.

"I am the Gatekeeper." she told him.

They walked up to each other, shared a kiss, and then made their way up the stairs to The Temple of Gozer.

 _KH_

At City Hall, Lenny Clotch, New York's mayor, was talking to some officials in his office.

"I got a city blowing up, and you guys are not giving me any answers!" he scoffed.

"The Ghostbusters are here, Mr. Mayor." said the mayor's aid, just as Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Peter, Ray, Egon, and Winston entered the office.

"The Ghostbusters, all right, the Ghostbusters. Oh, and the junior volunteers too. Huh." remerked the mayor. "Hey, where's this Peck?" he asked them.

Said man entered the office.

"I am Walter Peck, sir, and I'm prepared to make a full report. These ten are consummate snowball artists! They use sensitive nerve gases to induce hallucinations. People think they're seeing ghosts! And they call these bozos, who conveniently show up to deal with the problem with a fake electronic light show! And these six junior volunteers are not normal at all! With their weapons and so-called spells which are obviously pre-made special effects!" said Peck.

"We're just people who like to help!" retorted Kairi.

"Yes, and everything was fine with our system, until the power grid was shut down by this heartless jerk." said Ray.

"They caused an explosion!" retorted Peck.

"Is this true?" asked Lenny.

"Yes it's true… this man has lost his heart to the Darkness." replied Peter.

"He's his own Heartless inside and out." added Sora.

The other eight couldn't help but chuckle.

"Why you-!" shouted Peck as he lunged at them before the officers broke him apart from them.

"Break it up, break it up!" shouted Lenny.

"Well that's what I heard!" said Peter.

"This is City Hall! _(turn to the Fire Commissioner)_ Now what am I gonna do here, John? What is this?" asked Lenny.

"All I know is: that was no light show we saw this morning. I've seen every kind of combustion known to man…" began the Fire Commissioner.

"…but this beats the heck outta ya?" guessed Goofy. The commissioner nodded.

"The walls in the 53rd precinct were bleeding. How do you explain that?" Riku asked the mayor, examining the map.

Just then, an archbishop entered the office.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen." greeted the archbishop.

"Oh... Your Eminence!" exclaimed the mayor as he kissed the archbishop's ring.

"How are you, Lenny?" asked the archbishop.

"You're looking good, Mike. _(gives the archbishop a friendly slap)_ We're in a real fix, here. What do you think I should do?"

"Lenny, officially, the Church will not take any position on the religious implications of these phenomena. Personally, Lenny, I think it's a sign from God. But don't quote me on that." said the archbishop.

"I think that's a smart move, Mike. But I'm not gonna call a press conference and tell everyone to start praying." replied Lenny.

Winston strode up. "Hi, uh, I'm Winston Zeddemore your honor. I've been working for these guys for about a week, and let me tell you, these things are _real_. I have seen stuff that'll turn you whiter than Donald Duck. _(turns to Donald)_ No offense."

Donald smiled reassuringly. "None taken." he replied.

Sora strode up. "My name is Sora, Mr. Mayor. And although me and my five friends are only friends and junior volunteers to the company, but we can assure you that this is a situation we can handle if you let us go."

"He's right. Me, him, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy have been through heck and back, and we know how to handle things like this." Riku chimed in.

"Remember those weird black-alien like creatures?" asked Mickey.

"Yes…" answer Lenny.

"They're called Heartless. They appear around those with the Darkness in their hearts, and we take care of them all the time on our travels. And it would seem as though whoever's causing this is in control of them here." explained Mickey.

"And you could believe Mr. Pecker…" Peter began.

"My name is Peck!" retorted Peck.

"Or you could accept the fact that this city is headed for a disaster of biblical proportions." finished Peter.

"What do you mean, biblical?" asked Lenny.

"What he means is Old Testament biblical, Mr. Mayor. Real wrath-of-God-type stuff." explained Ray.

"Fire and brimstone coming from the sky!" said Goofy.

"Rivers and seas boiling!" added Mickey.

"Forty years of darkness! Earthquakes! Volcanoes!" added Egon.

"The dead rising from the grave!" added Winston.

"Heartless and Nobodies!" added Sora

"Unversed and Dream Eaters!" added Kairi.

"Human sacrifice, dogs and cats living together, mass hysteria!" finished Peter.

"Enough! I get the point!" exclaimed Lenny. "What if you're wrong?" he asked calmly.

"If we're wrong, nothing happens! Me and my pals leave Ney York and never return!" said Sora.

"And me and the other Ghostbusters go to jail. Peacefully, quietly. We'll enjoy it!" added Peter as he calmed down. "But if we're right, and we can stop this thing; _(smiles_ ) Lenny… you will have saved the lives of millions of registered voters."

"And maybe even… the WORLD." added Sora with a smile.

Lenny looked at the archbishop who smiled. Lenny smiled too.

"I don't believe you're seriously considering listening to these men." said Peck.

Peter, Ray, Egon, Winston, Sora and Co. all smiled smug smiles.

Mayor Clotch glared at Peck. "Get him out of here." he ordered.

"You can't be serious!" exclaimed Peck.

"Out of here, or I'll have the EPA fire you!" ordered Lenny.

Peck sighed angrily.

"Uh Lenny?" Kairi asked the mayor before whispering into his ear much to everyone else's confusion. The mayor nodded.

Kairi strode up to Peck.

"I promise I'll fix you all." Peck scowled.

Kairi gave Peck a smug smile. "We don't need any fixing, Walter. Perhaps you oughta think before you start jumping to such drastic conclusions next time." She turned around slowly, only to turn around again and punch Peck smack in the nose. Sora, the travelers, and the Ghostbusters stared in shock, jaws dropped, eyes wide.

"Nice shot Kairi. Not such a mere girl now is she Pecker?" asked Lenny, teasingly.

Sora, the travelers, and the Ghostbusters couldn't help but smile.

"I am going to send you a nice fruit basket. I'm gonna miss him!" teased Peter as Peck stormed out of the office, clutching his nose.

"Now that was awesome Kairi." complimented Sora.

Kairi blushed. "Thank you Sora." she thanked.

"You've got work to do. Now what do you need from me?" asked the mayor.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Peter, Ray, Egon, and Winston all looked at each other and smiled. They had a mission to accomplish: Saving this entire world.

 _To be continued…_

 _ **Last chapter coming soon! Let me know what you think!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Building Battle

_**Final chapter before the next world!**_

 _Chapter 6_

 _(Saving' the Day plays)_

The streets are clear, but the sidewalks are jammed with people waving signs and cheering. Military and police personnel are yelling things. The Ghostbusters wait in Ecto-1 and the travelers are waiting on Sora and Kairi's gliders; Sora, Donald and Goofy on Sora's and Kairi, Riku, and Mickey on Kairi's. They all wait with their police and army escort. The world-travelers were also in their own Ghostbuster attires.

"Is the whole police and army escort thing really necessary?" asked Riku.

"Yeah pretty much." replied Peter as he yelled to their escort, "Come on, let's run some red lights!"

The escort started moving, followed by Ecto-1, and then Sora and Co.

 _KH_

It wasn't long before they reached the Ivo Shandor Building. Once they stopped, got off/out of their transportations, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Peter, Ray, Egon, and Winston gathered towards the entrance.

"Well guys, this is it. Let's kick some Gozer butt!" said Sora.

"Alright, let's go!" ordered Egon.

 _(Savin' the Day ends)_

 _(Demyx Boss Battle [Underworld] plays)_

But before they could, out of nowhere, Nobody Dusks spawned in front of the entrance.

"What are they?" asked Winston.

"The Nobodies!" answered Donald.

"More dangerous than the Heartless!" added Sora.

"Well whatever they are, they're not welcome in NYC!" said Ray.

The Ghostbusters readied their Proton packs, Sora summoned Kingdom Key, Riku summoned Way to Dawn, Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace, Mickey summoned Star Seeker, Donald summoned his shield, and Goofy brought out his shield.

 _Mission: Destroy the Nobodies_

 _Party Members:_

 _Sora_

 _Donald Duck_

 _Goofy_

 _Riku_

 _King Mickey_

 _Kairi_

 _Peter Venkman_

 _Ray Stanz_

 _Egon Spengler_

 _Assistants:_

 _Winston Zeddemore_

The battle was on as the crowd backed up. Sora attacked a group of Dusks, bashing and striking them left and right. One grabbed him from behind, but it was quickly knocked out by a lightning spell.

Riku and Donald combines spell by combining powerful streams from their weapons, destroying five Dusks in a row. Suddenly, several Dusks charged at them. Thinking quickly, back-to-back, Donald and Riku managed to block them all off.

Kairi and Mickey spun their keyblades like bow-staffs against the Dusks left and right. Suddenly one shoved Kairi to the ground. Gritting her teeth, Kairi angrily blasted the Dusk with a fire spell.

Goofy helped protect Winston since he was new at this. He bashed his shield against the Dusks. Winston then grabbed the shield and used it as a frisbee, taking out several Dusks. Once it returned to Goofy, he and Winston high-fived.

Peter, Ray, and Egon stand back-to-back as well, blasting the Dusks with their Proton Streams. Soon, they each got one of the last three Dusks trapped in their streams and flung them together, destroying them.

 _(Demyx Boss Battle [Underworld] ends)_

The ten heroes regrouped.

"Good work everyone!" congratulated Mickey.

"Now _that_ was fun." remarked Winston.

"Alright! Let's head up." ordered Egon.

"Yes sir!" saluted Sora. Kairi giggled.

Everyone headed inside.

 _KH_

As they got inside, they approached the elevator only to find…

"'Out of order?!'" exclaimed Donald.

"Looks light we're gonna have to take the stairs." sighed Kairi.

"Great. On the plus side, it'll be good cardio." remarked Peter.

Sora rolled his eyes as he, the travelers, and the Ghostbusters headed upstairs.

 _KH_

It was a while until they made it up high inside the building.

"Where are we?" panted Peter.

"Oh, it looks like we're in the teens somewhere." replied an exhausted Ray.

"Well, when we get to twenty, tell me. I'm gonna throw up." sighed Peter.

"Me too." added Goofy, holding his stomach. Mickey softly patted his back.

 _KH_

At the temple of Gozer, Larxene appeared through the Corridor of Darkness.

"Finally!" she exclaimed, relieved.

She turned around to see Dana and Louis, starring in awe at the stormy sky. She grinned wickedly.

"The time has come to bring in the destructor! Get in place!" exclaimed the blonde Nobody.

The possessed adults nodded. Dana got on the left pedestal, and Louis got on the right. They both raised their arms and lighting began to strike them. Larxene watched with interest.

 _KH_

Back inside the building, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Peter, Ray, Egon, and Winston had finally made it to the 22nd floor.

"Where's the room?" asked Egon.

"At the end of the hall. Corner room." said Peter.

They walked up to the door, Goofy knocked on it once, only for it to fall down.

"Okay…" he muttered sheepishly.

"Whoa! This place is a wreck!" exclaimed Donald in shock.

"Yet strangely, the flowers Peter got Dana are still intact." remarked Kairi, picking up said flowers.

"Leave 'em on her bed." Said Peter.

As Kairi went into Dana's still intact bedroom, Riku noticed some stairs in what used to be Dana's kitchen.

"Hey, where do these stairs go?" asked Riku.

"Probably up." shrugged Sora.

"Alright then, let's go fellas." said Mickey.

The group of ten then proceeded up the stairs.

 _KH_

Sora, his group, and the Ghostbusters finally arrived at the Temple of Gozer. All ten of them gasped as they saw Dana and Louis still being zapped by lighting, shaking violently.

"DANA! DANA!" cried Peter.

Suddenly, the lightning transformed Dana and Louis into terror dogs, Zuul and Vinz's true forms.

"Ok. She's a dog now." remarked Peter, calmly.

"Whoa!" gasped Sora.

"Gosh!" gasped Mickey.

"Gwarsh!" gasped Goofy.

"We can still save them! Come on!" cried Riku.

The group of ten approached the temple as Zuul and Vinz got into their positions.

"So this is the temple," remarked Donald.

"Looks kinda scary." gulped Goofy.

"Well, at least we'll be ready once Gozer comes!" said Sora.

"Not gonna happen losers." snickered a voice.

They all turned around. Riku and Mickey gasped as they saw Larxene standing there, right on the pedestal.

"Larxene!" exclaimed Riku, summoning Way to Dawn.

"What are you doing here?!" asked Mickey, summoning Star Seeker.

"Just waiting for my take out-What do you think?! I'm waiting for the arrival of Gozer! Maleficent's orders." replied Larxene.

"We've been told a lot about you and your fellow badies, so get lost lady!" ordered Ray.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to fight… but I'd never pass up an opportunity!" exclaimed Larxene.

"You're still up to fight? Even after getting hit by a bus you never saw coming?" Riku asked, smirking.

Mickey chuckled a little as Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Peter, Ray, Egon, and Winston laughed their heads off.

"Man, I wish I was there to see that! A-hyuck!" laughed Goofy.

"Me too! Ha ha ha ha!" laughed Donald.

This made Larxene very red in the face. "That's… **ENOUGH!** " she shouted. THAT stopped the laughing.

"Now then, where was I?" she asked, calmed down before smiling wickedly. "Oh right…"

 _(Larxene Boss Battle from Kingdom Hearts: Re Chain of Memories plays)_

Larxene them summoned her knifes and electricity flowed through her hands. Sora and his friends got into fighting positions.

 _Mission: Defeat Larxene_

 _Party Members:_

 _Sora_

 _Donald Duck_

 _Goofy_

 _Riku_

 _King Mickey_

 _Kairi_

 _Peter Venkman_

 _Ray Stanz_

 _Egon Spengler_

 _Assistants:_

 _Winston Zeddemore_

The battle commenced. Sora, Donald, and Goofy charged at the female Nobody, only to get electrocuted by her knifes from one swipe. Kairi quickly cured them as she blasted a freeze spell at Larxene, making her fall of the pedestal.

Glaring, Larxene tried to zap her, only to get blocked by Goofy's shield, electrocuting herself instead. Mickey charged at her, casting a fire spell, but Larxene managed to block it sending it flying towards Riku and the Ghostbusters, who all luckily dodged it just in time.

Riku and Peter ran towards her, blasting an electric spell and a stream towards her. It sent her to the ground, wounding her side.

"This chick is toast!" cried Peter.

"Electric spells! All angles!" cried Sora as he Riku, Kairi, Mickey, and Donald surrounded Larxene, casting the spells. Peter, Ray, Egon, and Winston joined in between them, and blasting their Proton Streams at her.

All of the electricity was starting to become too much for Larxene as she began to kneel in pain.

"It's working! Goofy now!" cried Sora.

With that, Goofy tossed his shield like a frisbee at Larxene, banging her on the head as she fell to the ground, defeated.

 _(Larxene Boss Battle from Kingdom Hearts: Re Chain of Memories ends)_

Larxene groaned as she looked at the ten heroes who glared at her. Before she said anything as she looked behind them.

"Well now, I was sent to make sure Gozer arrived in one piece, and it looks like that's taken care of. Make sure you follow through with our bosses' plan, or you will regret it!" she shouted.

Sora and the others raised their eyebrows in confusion. They then turned around and gasped as a woman in white with red eyes and black spikey hair exited through the portal.

"It's Gozer." gasped Egon.

"It's a girl." remarked Peter.

"I thought Gozer was a guy." said Sora.

"Think again losers!" chuckled Larxene, struggling to stand. "I'll leave you all t it." she added before she disappeared through a Corridor of Darkness.

"Well, there's one less bad guy to worry about." remarked Goofy.

"That leaves that witch-demon over there." said Peter as the all faced Gozer, who was petting her terror dogs. "Go get her, Ray!" shouted Peter.

Ray stared, but slowly approached Gozer at the bottom of the stairs and looked up at her.

"Gozer the Gozerian! Good evening! As a duly designated representative of the state, county and city of New York, I order you to cease any and all supernatural activity and return forthwith to your place of origin or to the nearest convenient parallel dimension!" ordered Ray.

"That ought to do it. Thanks very much, Ray." thanked Peter.

"Are you a God?" asked Gozer in a nasally voice.

Ray looked back to Sora, the world-travelers, and the other Ghostbusters who all nodded 'yes.' He turned back to the white-skinned demon. "No." he replied.

"Then… **DIE!** " exclaimed Gozer.

With that, Gozer blasted lighting at the heroes, sending them all backwards towards the ledge, screaming in horror.

While being blasted, Riku found himself going over the edge. He screamed for his life, until he felt someone catch him. He looked up to see Donald holding his arm with all his might.

"Don't worry Riku! I got you!" said Donald as he used all his strength to pull his friend to safety.

"Thanks Donald." Riku sighed in relief.

Tried, but satisfied, Donald managed to pull a smile on his beak. "Anytime."

"Glad everyone's ok." said Mickey.

"Yeah, and Ray, when someone asks if you're a god, you say **YES!** " shouted Winston.

"Alright that's it, now it's this chick's turn to get toasted!" declared Peter.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Peter, Ray, Egon, and Winston approached Gozer and manned their weapons.

"You all ready for this?" asked Peter.

"Ready as we'll ever be!" replied Sora.

"Then let's show this prehistoric witch how we do things downtown!" ordered Peter.

 _(Xaldin Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts II plays)_

 _Mission: Defeat Gozer_

 _Party Members:_

 _Sora_

 _Donald Duck_

 _Goofy_

 _Riku_

 _King Mickey_

 _Kairi_

 _Peter Venkman_

 _Ray Stanz_

 _Egon Spengler_

 _Assistants:_

 _Winston Zeddemore_

The battle against the destructor commenced. Sora, Mickey, Riku, and Kairi each jumped to different sides, and started blasting Gozer with lightning spells.

Gozer tried to protect herself against it, but Donald blasted her towards the portal with another electric spell. Gozer git up and blasted the four keyblade wielders against the wall again.

She was about to blast Donald, but Goofy stepped in front of his friend and blovcjked the lighting sending it back towards Gozer only for her to jump out of the way and instead ricocheted off Vinz and into Zuul, knocking them both unconscious.

Gozer leaped towards the pedestal and tried to blast them all, but the Ghostbusters attacked her with their Proton Streams, blasting her, until it seemed she fell off the edge.

 _(Xaldin Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts II ends)_

After casting cures on his friends and himself, Mickey stood up and regrouped with everyone else. "Is everyone alright?" he asked, concerned.

"We're fine Mickey. Nothing to worry about." reassured Egon.

"We neutralized it! You know what that means? A complete particle reversal!" exclaimed Ray.

"Hey, we have the tools, we have the talent!" cheered Winston.

"It's Miller time!" cheered Petr.

"Never underestimate the power of Light!" cheered Sora.

Everyone else cheered, except Egon, who was scanning the sky. Riku and Mickey noticed.

"Everything alright, Egon?" asked Riku.

"This looks extraordinarily bad." muttered Egon in concern.

Suddenly, the entire building began to rumble. Pieces of the building began to fall.

"HIT THE DECK!" cried Goofy.

"What's happening?!" cried Donald.

"EARTHQUAKE!" screamed Kairi.

Everyone covered their heads as more debris fell, luckily missing them. Before anyone could speak, a familiar voice spoke out.

" _Subcreatures! Gozer the Gozerian, Gozer the Destructor, Volguus Zildrohar, the Traveler, has come! Choose and perish!"_ echoed the voice.

"It's Gozer!" cried Donald.

"What do you mean choose?!" asked Sora.

"Yeah, we don't understand!" Goofy chimed in.

" _Choose! Choose the form of the Destructor!"_ echoed Gozer's voice.

"Whoa! I get it, I get it. Very cute!" said Peter, figuring it out before turning to the other nine. "Whatever we think of - if we think of J. Edgar Hoover, J. Edgar Hoover will appear and destroy us, okay?" he asked.

"Ok then, so everybody empty your heads and don't think of anything ok?" said Mickey.

" _The choice is made!"_ echoed Gozer's voice.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed a startled and confused Mickey.

"Whoa, whoa!" exclaimed Peter.

" _The Traveler has come!"_ echoed Gozer's voice.

"Nobody choosed anything!" protested Peter as he turned to Egon. "Did you choose anything?"

"No." replied Egon.

"Did you?" Peter asked Winston.

"My mind's totally blank." replied Winston.

Peter turned to Sora and the world-travelers. "What about you guys?"

"Nope!" replied Sora.

"Not me!" added Riku.

"Me neither!" assured Donald.

"Gawrsh, I didn't choose anything!" said Goofy.

"I made sure my mind was clear!" assured Kairi.

"Me too!" added Mickey.

"Well _I_ didn't choose anything!" exclaimed Peter.

And that's it when it dawned on Peter, Egon, Winston, Sora, and Co. all approaching Ray who looked guilty.

"Ray?…" began Donald with a suspicious stare.

"I couldn't help it. It just popped in there!" trembled Ray.

"What? What 'just popped in there?'" asked Riku.

"I-I-I tried to think…" began Ray.

"LOOK!" cried Egon, pointing far off the side of the building.

"No!" exclaimed Ray.

"What is it?!" asked Sora.

"It can't be!" exclaimed Ray.

"What did you do Ray?!" quacked Donald both angry and scared.

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Mickey.

In the distance, Sora and his nine companions looked to see a white, inflatable giant in a sailor suit with a creepy smile, walking towards them, crushing things in its path.

Everyone looked at Ray who said solemnly, "It's the Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man."

Everyone looked at it again, speechless.

"Well there's something you don't see every day." commented Peter.

"True that." agreed Sora.

"I tried to think of the most harmless thing. Something I loved from my childhood. Something that could never, ever possibly destroy us. Mr. Stay-Puft..." muttered Ray.

"Nice thinking Ray." commented Donald, sarcastically.

"We used to roast Stay-Puft marshmallows, by the fire at Camp Waconda!" Ray added.

"Say Donald, your nephews, don't they roast Stay-Puft marshmallows around the campfire during a Woodchuck camping trip too?" asked Goofy.

Donald sighed, but didn't want to lose his temper… again. "Yes. Yes, they do." he replied.

Peter turned to Egon. "Ray has gone bye-bye, Egon. What have you got left?" he asked.

"Sorry, Venkman. I'm terrified beyond the capacity for rational thought." Replied Egon, still staring at the giant.

Suddenly, Mr. Stay-Puft looked up at them menacingly, and growled at them.

"Oh no…" muttered Winston.

"Oh crud." muttered Riku.

Kairi aimed her keyblade at the monster. "Let's sink this sailor!" she shouted.

"One, two, three, roast him!" shouted Ray.

Peter, Ray, Egon, and Winston blasted the marshmallow giant win their Proton Packs, and Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, and Donald fired several spells at the same time. Goofy watched their backs with shield.

After they finished blasting Mr. Stay-Puft, the menacing giant looked very ticked off and headed towards them. To make matters worse, the streams and spells had set him on fire.

"Oh boy." groaned Riku.

"Whoa…" muttered Peter in shock.

Sora and his friends all quickly hid towards the side of the building.

"Funny, us going out like this. Killed by a hundred-foot marshmallow man." commented Ray.

"We've been going about this all wrong! This Mr. Stay-Puft isn't so bad. He's a sailor, he's in New York; we give the right things to calm him down, we won't have any trouble!" said Peter.

"There's no way we can take that guy down." Muttered Sora.

"Yeah, he's WAY to big." agreed Donald.

"Didn't you guys take down like a gigantic human-like program when you were in Space Paranoids?" asked Peter.

"Yeah, but Sark wasn't as tall as the Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man when me, Donald, Sora, and Tron killed him and the MCP." answered Goofy.

"There's no way we can't fight him on the ground, it'll be too difficult." sighed Riku.

"Yeah, with his giant feet, huge hands, and flying streams of marshmallow." added Goofy.

Suddenly, Egon got an idea. "Streams… that's it! Goofy, you've given me an idea!" exclaimed Egon.

"I did?" asked Goofy.

"He did?" asked Donald both surprised and confused.

"It's a radical idea. The door swings both ways. We could reverse the particle flow through the gate." replied Egon.

"How?" asked Peter.

"We cross the streams." answered Egon.

Sora and the others gasped.

"What?! Are you crazy?!" exclaimed Donald.

"Egon, you said crossing the streams was bad." reminded Riku.

"Cross the streams…" sighed Ray.

"You're gonna endanger us, you're gonna endanger our client. The nice lady who paid us in advance before she and her neighbor became dogs." warned Peter.

"Not necessarily. There's definitely a very slim chance we'll survive." reassured Egon.

"I'm still not sure." sighed Kairi.

"What other choice do we have fellas?" asked Mickey.

Suddenly, Sora smiled. "I think I know a way we can make crossing the streams safer!" he exclaimed.

Everyone shifted their faces towards him.

"How?" asked Donald.

"We use our keyblades, and cross magic streams with the Proton Pack streams." answered Sora.

"Are you sure that's safe?" asked Peter.

"I don't know, but if Gozer comes from the Darkness, our keyblades should be able to protect us."

Mickey beamed. "Of course! After all, our Light helps protect us, so the Light from our blades should help protect us if we cross the streams, together."

There was a short pause.

" _(gives Ray a slap on the back)_ I love this plan! I'm excited to be a part of it. Let's do it!" exclaimed Peter as he headed up towards the temple, Ray, Egon, and the world-travelers following.

"This job is definitely not worth eleven-five a year!" muttered Winton out loud as he joined the others.

They all stood in front of the temple. Sora, Riku, and Donald stood to left of the Ghostbusters, while Mickey, Goofy, and Kairi stood on the right.

"We'll cover you guys in case anyone interferes!" said Donald.

"Thanks fellas!" thanked Mickey, just as Mr. Stay-Puft's head appeared, looking at them menacingly.

"Hurry!" cried Egon.

"See you on the other side, Ray." said Peter as he began to fire at the temple.

"Nice working with you, Dr. Venkman." replied Ray as he began to fire.

"Well, if this is the end, I'm proud to call you guys my friends." said Riku as he began to fire.

"And it was a pleasure to meet you guys." said Winston as he too began to fire.

"And to be trusted enough to keep the secret about world-traveling." added Egon as he began to fire.

"I love you guys." said Kairi, holding back tears as she began to fire.

"Me too. And I have been proud not to just be your king, but your friend." smiled Mickey as he began to fire.

"Me too. It was honor to meet and help you Ghostbusters" smiled Sora as he began to fire. "And Riku, Donald, Goofy, Mickey… I'm proud that we're a family. You guys are… my brothers, even if three of you are way older than us. And Kairi… thank you for everything." he added.

Kairi smiled. "No problem. Now let's cross some streams!" she ordered.

With that, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Peter, Ray, Egon, and Winston crossed the streams while Donald and Goofy watched their backs.

Sora then suddenly spoke up. "Kairi! If this is the end… I just want to say… I… like…"

But before he could finish, the guts suddenly slammed shut.

"It's gonna blow!" cried Ray.

"DUCK AND COVER!" shouted Mickey.

Everyone ran for cover.

The temple exploded, and so did Mr. Stay-Puft. The explosion caused them to fly in all directions. Marshmallow fell all over the place.

Once the dust settled, Sora looked up to see the temple destroyed, Mr. Stay-Puft gone, and his friends all unconscious. But he noticed someone was missing.

"KAIRI!" he exclaimed. He searched through a pile of debris. "Kairi, where are you?!"

Suddenly, he heard a soft moan. He looked over to see Kairi, emerge from another pile of debris.

"Kairi!" Sora exclaimed, relieved.

"Sora!" she exclaimed happily.

The two ran and hugged each other tightly, like they would be separated again.

"I thought you got killed!" exclaimed Sora.

Kairi smiled. "I'm a lot tougher than that."

"You sure are." smiled Sora.

The two looked at each other for a little bit before Kairi spoke up. "Sora, before the temple exploded, what were you trying to say to me?" she asked her best friend.

Sora was taken aback and began to blush. "Well… I… uh… Oh the heck with it! Kairi, I haven't been fully honest with you."

"What do you mean?" asked Kairi.

Sora put both hands on Kairi's shoulders. "Kairi, ever since I first met you, I've always had this weird feeling inside. A warm kind of fleeing. Growing up, I was never able to ignore these feelings. Seeing your kindness, strength, and bravery in your heart, I've come to realize I don't just see us as friends."

Kairi softly gasped. "Sora…" she began.

"And although most of our friends suspected it, I've still always tried to deny it, but I can't anymore. Dr. Venkman told me to be honest with you before something bad happened to either of us or wouldn't be able to tell you. Kairi… I-well-I've always… liked you." continued Sora.

Kairi smiled, small tears forming in her eyes. "Oh Sora, me too."

"No Kairi, I mean…" began Sora.

Kairi's face lit up like a Christmas tree, tears now falling from her eyes. Tears of happiness. Before Sora could ask of he said something wrong, Kairi softly pressed her lips against his. Sora was a little surprised before he closed his eyes and relaxed into the kiss. The two hugged each other, still kissing, and hugged for a few minutes, before pulling away and looked at each other happily.

"I love you Kairi." said Sora.

"I love you too Sora." Kairi beamed.

Suddenly, they heard groaning. The two looked over to see Ray and Winston, covered in marshmallow.

"Ray! Winston!" the two exclaimed happily.

"Oh good! You guys are ok!" exclaimed Ray.

"So are we." said a voice.

The four looked over to see Riku, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy walking up, all covered in marshmallow. It had been Riku who spoke.

"Alright then, that's good." remarked Sora, before he turned to the damage. "Peter? Egon?" he called.

"We're ok." came Egon's voice.

Egon and peter came up to the group. Egon was covered in marshmallow. Strangely, Peter had very little on him.

"Yep. Once again, I feel so funky." remarked Peter.

"Not me! This marshmallow tastes delicious!" exclaimed Goofy, eating the marshmallow of him. "No wonder Huey, Dewey, and Louie love eating this!" he added before letting out a small burp. He quickly covered his mouth. "Excuse me!" he chuckled.

Riku and the Ghostbusters cringed in slight disgust.

Sora spoke up. "Well, at least everyone's ok." he remarked, before noticing Peter had walked up to the terror dogs, who were now stone, and sighed heavily. Sora sighed too. "Well, almost everyone…" he muttered.

"Oh... Venkman. Oh, Venkman, I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I... I just forgot." apologized Ray.

Peter said nothing as he sadly walked away from the dog statue that had possessed Dana. Ray, Winston, and Egon all held their heads down in sadness. Kairi softly sobbed into Sora's shoulder, as he too softly sobbed. Donald and Goofy hugged each other and cried loudly. Riku and Mickey softy sobbed too, knowing that even though Gozer, Zuul, and Vinz were now dead, it had costed the lives of Dana Barrett and Louis Tully.

Suddenly, the statue began to crumble. A hand emerged from the stone. The ten heroes gasped. Peter, Sora, and Kairi ran up to it, and began removing mores stone to reveal a still alive Dana Barrett, unpossessed.

"She's ok!" gasped Mickey, before smiling.

"Fellers look!" cried Goofy, pointing to the side. There was an alive and unpossessed Louis, helplessly walking around with the terror dog statue's head suck on his head.

"Somebody turn on the lights! Help! Somebody turn on the lights!" he cried.

"It's Louis!" exclaimed Donald, shocked.

Ray, Winston, and Egon went over to help lift the stature off Louis' head.

"What happened?... mumbled Dana, before noticing Peter. "Oh, hi…" she greeted.

"She's ok, but what about Louis?" asked Riku.

"He'll be ok." assured Egon.

"Boy the superintendent's gonna be mad." Louis remarked, looking at the fallen debris.

"Consider what happened to you and Dana today, that's the least of your problems." remarked Donald.

"Oh, you're Disney characters, cool." remarked Louis. He turned over to Sora, Riku, Kairi, and the Ghostbusters. "Who're you guys?"

"I'm Sora."

"Riku."

"Kairi."

"And we're the Ghostbusters." concluded Egon.

"Who does your taxes?" asked Louis.

Peter, Sora, Kairi, Egon, Ray, Winston, Dana, and Louis regrouped with Riku, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy before a familiar sound sounded.

"Egon! Guys!"

"Janine?!" exclaimed Egon.

Running up from the side of the destroyed temple, was Janine. She immediately hugged Egon who returned it.

"You're all ok! When I saw the explosion, I thought you all died!" she exclaimed.

"Whelp, no need to worry, cause we're all ok." smiled Mickey.

"Say, how'd you get here so fast?" asked Donald.

"Yeah, I thought the elevator was out of order." added Goofy.

"It was, but some guy in armor used a keyblade to make it work so I could check on you guys." answered Janine.

"Guy in armor…" Sora mused.

"Armor? Keyblade? Could it be? Terra?..." Mickey wondered softly.

Suddenly, Kairi noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She looked off into the distance to see, the Firehouse glowing. "Guy's look!" she exclaimed.

Sora, Dana, Janine, Louis, the Ghostbusters, and the other travelers looked to see the Firehouse glowing as well. Kingdom Key the summoned itself in Sora's hand and the teen nodded as a crown emblem appeared under his feet. The Ghostbusters' Firehouse then shot a beam into the shy, revealing the keyhole. Sora aimed Kingdom Key at it and shot a beam into the keyhole, sealing the world from Darkness.

"Whoa! What's with the light show?" asked Louis.

"It means it's time for us to go." replied Kairi.

"You have to leave?" asked Dana, a little sad.

"Yeah, more worlds need our help." explained Donald.

"Well in that case, it's been a pleasure knowing you." smiled Peter.

"And Peter, thank you for your advice." whispered Sora as Peter nodded knowingly.

"You're always welcome in New York." said Ray.

"And we know who to call in case some strange things happen in our neighborhood." said Goofy with a wink.

"And you all will promise to continue to protect the secret of the World Order, right?" asked Donald.

"Of course we will." promised Egon as he turned to the others. "Won't we?" Peter, Ray, Dana, Winston, Janine, and a still-confused Louis nodded.

With that, they all shared a big group hug. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy stepped then away, gathered into small circle near the edge of the building, and were beamed away back to the Gummi Ship.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" asked Louis.

"We'll explain everything, but you must promise to keep it a secret, or we'll need a sample of you brain tissue." said Egon firmly.

"Ok." replied Louis.

"I love this town!" shouted Winston, happily.

"Come on, let's head down." said Peter.

The others all nodded in agreement as Ray, Egon, Winston, Janine, and Louis all headed down. Peter and Dana stayed for a bit, gazing at the stars.

"They're good people, aren't they?" asked Peter.

"They sure are… and so are you Dr. Venkman." replied Dana with a smile.

"Please, call me Peter." came the reply as the two shared a kiss before heading down.

 _Epilogue:_

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy arrived back at Disney and helped Minnie and the other Castle residents set up for the Dream Festival which was in a few days. They also thanked Minnie for the info on Zuul. Eventually, the Gummi Ship picked up more readings from another new world, and after saying goodbye to their friends, the group of six blasted off again.

In the Gummi Ship, Sora steered towards the new world. He read something on the dashboard.

"OK, this world we're approaching is called, Whitechapel." he announced.

"And according to these readings, like New York, there appears to be high levels of supernatural stuff there." added Riku.

"Good to know, I'll get the potions." said Kairi.

Before Donald could say anything, he saw that Mickey was in one of the ships' rooms. Worried for his king and friend, the mage went to check him.

"You ok Mickey?" asked Donald.

"Huh? Oh, I-I'm fine Donald." he replied.

Donald shook his head.

"Mickey, I know you're not fine What's on you mind?" asked Donald with a comforting smile

Mickey sighed. "It's about the person in armor with a keyblade Janine mentioned. I think it's Terra since we have seen his armor walking around every now and then, but I just don't know if it's him or not."

Donald nodded in understanding.

"I mean, we still don't know what happened to him and Ven all those years ago. All I know from then is that Aqua got trapped in the Realm of Darkness, but that's it." the mouse king added.

Donald smiled comfortingly. "Don't worry Mickey, we'll figure it out." he promised.

Mickey smiled as he and Donald shared a hug. They then heard Goofy's voice.

"Fellers! We've arrived!"

"Coming Goof!" called Donald as he and Mickey left the room to join the others.

KH

At The Castle that Never Was, Maleficent was relaxing in her new throne when Pete showed up, worried.

"Uh, Maleficent…" he began.

"What is it?" asked the witch, annoyed.

"Uh, it would seem as though Gozer had been defeated… for good." Pete replied meekly.

Maleficent gave a deep frown.

"And it would also seem that the pipsqueaks have arrived at a world called, Whitechapel." he added quickly.

Maleficent suddenly smiled wickedly. "Whitechapel. Yes… Pete! I have a mission for you."

"Yes ma'am?" asked Pete.

"I need you to go to Whitehcapel, and find an artifact called… the Lucifractor."

 _The End_

* * *

 _(Ghostbusters theme plays)_

(CAST)

Starring:

Haley Joel Osment as Sora

David Gallagher as Riku

Hayden Panettiere as Kairi

Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse

Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck

and

Bill Farmer as Goofy

* * *

Guest Starring:

William Atherton as Walter Peck

Dan Aykroyd as Dr. Raymond Stanz

Paddi Edwards as Gozer _(archive audio)_

Joe Franklin as Himself _(archive audio)_

Roger Grimsby as Himself _(archive audio)_

Ernie Hudson as Winston Zeddemore

Casey Kasam as Himself _(archive audio)_

Larry King as Himself _(archive audio)_

Maurice LaMarche as Dr. Egon Spengler

Rick Moranis as Louis Tully

Bill Murray as Dr. Peter Venkman

Annie Potts as Janine Melnitz

Ivan Reitman as Slimer

Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse

Sigourney Weaver as Dana Barrett

Frank Welker as Mayor Lenny Clotch, Hotel Manager, Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man, Zuul, and Vinz

* * *

Also Starring:

Susanne Blakeslee as Maleficent

Jim Cummings as Pete

Keith Ferguson as Marluxia

James Patrick Stewart as Xigbar

Shanelle Workman as Larxene

* * *

Co Starring (all archive audio):

Joe Cirillio as Officer

Larry Dilg as ConEd Worker

Patty Dworkin as Woman at Party

Tommy Hollis as Mayor's Aid

Jean Kasem as Tall Woman at Party

Tom McDermott as Archbishop

John Ring as Fire Commissioner

* * *

 _ **And that's the end of the Ghostbuster's world! The next one will be from an old Disney Channel show. Try to guess which one! Till then, see you soon, thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!**_


End file.
